After Dark
by daughterofOz
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves and Fae, Oh My. See end of story for notes Standard disclaimer still applies even though I manipulate them to amuse myself
1. Fresh Eyes

A moon just shy of full, hung low in the western sky. Emma glanced over at the nightstand. The clock reading five oh three. Another morning that she would not see the sunrise. She returned to watching the moon laze its way to the horizon. Even within the city it was putting out a significant amount of light, blotting out the stars. Watching the lights of the city blink in and out as the night was giving way to day, the city could just as easily be a stand in for the nighttime sky. A world for her, that was upside down.

There in the recess of her collarbone, just below her neck on the left side she absently fingered a scar with skin that still looked angry. Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked toward the ceiling, willing them back from whence they came. Two years. Two years since she had been bitten. Two years since she'd enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her skin.

Not long after she was made, she had attempted suicide by burning herself to life. But her maker Gold had intervened, subsequently putting her in lockdown until she relented. And only then because her need to feed outmaneuvered her desire to die. Two years. She shuddered, wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders at the memory. She was suffering from bloodlust when Gold had thrown a young girl into the cage with her. Emma had fallen on her blindly, savagely ripping the girl's esophagus out, and draining her dry. When she recovered her senses, there was only skin and bones left to see. Emma had awakened to find herself face down in the dirt, covered in blood, and stuck to the floor. Gold had only grinned, nodded and walked away. She had cried for a week afterwards, unable to look anyone in the eyes at the shame that consumed her.

The evening's tears won out and Emma hung her head, drawing the heavy drapes across the window. She retreated to her bed, falling face down into already tear stained pillows and pulled the blankets over her head.

Regina tapped her feet and bobbed her head to the music thumping outside of her office. Finally, the weekend. She continued to pour over the receipts from the previous night until it got to be too much trying to concentrate. She piled them neatly and slid them into the desk drawer. Business was good, but she couldn't concentrate and chair dance at the same time. She would look them over after things quieted down.

She stretched her arms behind her head and laced her fingers together, continuing to lean back over her chair, reaching as far back as she could.

There was a knock at the door and Regina released her stretch, standing up as the door swung open. Kristoff all but filled the doorway. Regina gestured him in and to close the door behind him. __He was one of a handful of humans who worked for her. At least she allowed him to believe, that she didn't know the truth. As long as he and Anna were happy, and kept their relationship on the down low more or less, she didn't see it as a problem. Still, there was one rule she liked to enforce. Humans were not allowed to be familiars, and guests were not allowed to feed on her human employees.

"Can I put that delivery of liquor in the basement? Or would you rather I wait until closing?" Kristoff pushed a lock of brown hair away from his eyes, securing it along with the rest of his ponytail that had come loose.

"It can wait." Regina took a deep breath. "If tonight is anything like last night, we may end up using some of it." Regina tugged on the bottom of the leather vest she wore, pulling it down and smoothing it over the black palazzo pants that rested low and easy on her hips. She caught him glancing down at the exposed skin between her vest and pants as she adjusted her clothing.

"There isn't any heavy lifting that needs to be done here." Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure Anna gives you plenty to handle."

Kristoff blushed to the tips of his ears, seeing that he had been caught. He simply nodded and smiled. A big sheepish grin filling his face. He stepped back toward the door. "Sure thing" He opened the door and hesitated, closing it back.

"Oh, by the way, you should check out the blond that came in tonight with Belle." Regina cocked one eyebrow.

"Un hunh. What about her?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Dunno. Something about her, something different. Maybe her perfume." He opened the door and shouted back at Regina. "I'll take care of the order."

Regina nodded her approval.

Emma rolled over onto her back, one arm over her face, covering her eyes. There was a second knock at the door.

"What." Now she was annoyed. Why couldn't she just be left alone? She had no desire to go _prowling_. Belle stuck her head in.

"Get up, Emma." Emma stared at the ceiling.

"Go, away."

"Not happening." Belle eased the door back. Light from the hallway cast a sword of light onto the bed. "It's the weekend. I've been cooped up for weeks and I want to go out."

"So, go." Emma rolled over onto her stomach. Belle crossed the room in a blink, digging her nails into the back of Emma's neck and snatching her up from the bed. Emma hissed and reached behind her, scratching vainly for Belle to release her hold. Belle pulled her in close and whispered in her ear.

"If you were a proper vampire, we would not be having this conversation. She threw Emma back down. "Now get up and get dressed. I need an escort for the evening. You know Gold doesn't like for you to be alone." Emma rubbed the back of her neck, but kept her comments to herself. Belle continued to spew venom as she spoke. "I don't know why Gold keeps you. You are a right fucking waste of life. And don't dawdle." Belle left her alone, but the door to her bedroom open.

Emma rubbed the skin where Belle had left her mark. Cold water beat down on her head but she didn't feel it. She went through the motions of bathing and dressing, and headed out for the night, walking a half step behind Belle, eyes focused on her footsteps. No, she did not recall the last time she had ventured outdoors. She could not recall the last time she was allowed to do anything. Not that she would have wanted to. Everything was old and new simultaneously. The surroundings familiar, but vague. She was however keenly aware of the throng of people they passed. So aware of it, that it hurt her head. The sound of so many people breathing, the pulsing of blood through so many veins. The smell of them made her mouth water.

Belle spoke up. "Life would be so much simpler, if you accepted what you've become. This life is a gift Emma." Emma raised her eyes ever so slightly. Belle growled at her. "At least stop grinding your teeth. You sound like a jackhammer."

They rounded the corner and walked up to the front of the line of the nightclub, Eternity. The bouncer leaned down and loosed the clip of the black rope to allow them to pass. Belle drew a casual hand across his cheek. She winked and bared a bright smile at him.

Regina leaned against a column and looked over the railing of the second floor. Belle wasn't hard to spot in a delicious looking long sleeve crème colored sheath dress. It had the faintest hypnotic shimmer to it. Regina watched with a smirk as Belle shooed patrons from her table. Regina also thought that while the woman was a pain in the ass, she spent a lot of money in the club. Or rather, she had other people spend a lot of their money in the club.

Regina pushed away from the column to get a better look at Belle's escort, as they seated themselves. Regina cocked her head ever so slightly as the woman had leaned as far back into the shadows as her seat would allow. Kristoff was correct, there was something odd about her. Regina considered that the young woman would be almost handsome if she didn't look so, beaten. One of Gold's newer dogs if she had to guess, though she didn't remember ever seeing her in the club before. All she could make out was a mop of blond hair, dark trench coat, dark pants, and a white Nehru collar shirt. The woman kept her coat on and stayed to the shadows beside and slightly behind Belle. Regina could feel the woman's eyes pass over her more than a couple of times. Flattery could get you laid. But maybe not this one. She tapped a message into her cell phone and walked over to and down the spiral staircase that exited near the end of the bar.

Waiting for her were two glasses of her favorite drink. She picked up the tray they were set on and moved casually across the room, the bodies of dancers parting gently for her, as reeds swaying gently in the flow of a stream, but not losing the rhythm of the current. A few heads turned as she made her way through the crowd, the smell of blood wafting behind her as she went.

With perfect balance, she bent down and gave Belle a conciliatory kiss on each cheek.

"I heard you were in tonight." Regina placed a glass in front of her. She continued, inclining her head toward the blonde. "And who is your friend this evening?" With a glance, Belle made it abundantly clear that Emma needed to at least pretend to have her act together. Belle leaned in towards Regina. She gripped Emma's thigh and pressed her nails into the woman's flesh.

"Regina, this is Emma Swan. Emma, Regina Mills." Regina looked up into the face in the darkness. She proffered up the drink in her hand. Emma noticed Belle's expression out of the corner of her eye and took the drink, never flinching at Belle's touch. Regina cupped her hands around Emma's, ensuring that she held the glass. When Emma leaned forward to set the glass down, Regina bent her head slightly, catching Emma's eyes with her own. She looked past the green glass of the woman's eyes and thought she saw something else, an emptiness perhaps. Though hollow, is what came to mind. Well, Regina thought, she had something to fill that with.

"You really should drink this." Emma said nothing. "You know it's impolite to turn down refreshments offered by the host." Regina smiled easily at her. "You will feel better." Regina winked. Emma leaned back into the shadows. There was a warmth that enveloped her hands. She took a sip because the urge to feed was gnawing at her. "Regina smoothed the skin down on the woman's thigh, when Belle released her grip. Regina smiled and turned to Belle who was gently dabbing at the blood that dotted the corner of her mouth.

Belle raised her glass to Regina. Belle's eyes glazed over as her drink took effect. Regina took the glass from her and placed it on the tray; Belle's drink had a little something extra, because Regina had plans that did not involve the Redhead. Belle snatched at Regina as she walked past, pulling Regina into her lap.

"Why do you ignore my advances? You could have so much more than this." Belle swung an arm around to indicate the club. Regina knew better than to struggle against Belle, and allowed the woman to hold her in an easy grasp. Regina leaned into the hug and craned her head back. She whispered into Belle's ear.

"I've a surprise for you." Regina flagged one of the servers over. She only hoped that she could get her back in one piece. And breathing. She felt Belle's grip lessen. "Please be gentle with her." _Damned old vampire._ Regina extricated herself from Belle's lap and left the young woman with her. Regina whispered something to the woman in Belle's lap, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She looked directly at Emma who was glaring at her.

"What? She leaned over to Emma. "Belle will be asleep in a few minutes and you can carry her home. Or," Regina held out her hand. "Come with me."

Emma took another glance at Belle. She could just picture it in her head. Walking home, Belle, like a sack of potatoes on her shoulder. As if she could read Emma's thoughts, Regina reassured her.

"The only thing Belle will remember is that she had a fabulous time tonight. C'mon Emma. Dance with me." Emma's eyes warmed up even if only a little bit. Regina smiled, there was still life in them, however faint.

Emma nodded, accepting the invitation. She found herself being snatched to and slightly off her feet as she rose. Regina's hand felt like cool silk in her own. Emma wondered to herself why she could feel a memory of warmness. She kept her eyes on the back of Regina's head as she wove them onto the dance floor, and into the crowd. Emma felt herself feeling something familiar in Regina's touch, allowing Regina to draw her in close. Her skin prickled where Regina wrapped a deft arm around her waist. And what was the tingling she felt, where their hands were clasped together?

The server Regina had left to entertain Belle walked up behind Emma, effectively sandwiching her between them. Emma tensed for a moment but caught Regina's smile and relaxed. The woman leaned in tight and spoke quickly.

"Boss Lady, she is so worth it." Regina looked over to Belle tucked into Emma's coat, a glimmer of a smile on Belle's face. Regina pulled Emma aside, giving the woman a kiss on the forehead.

"I'd like to think so." Regina pulled Emma in close again. Now what was it Kristoff had said? Her perfume. Regina leaned her face in towards Emma's neck, only to have her recoil. "Are you okay?" There was a look of uncertainty on Emma's face. Regina placed her left palm onto Emma's cheek. "We do not feed in public. That is NOT cool. And, I would not do so without asking first." Emma put a hesitant arm around Regina's waist, their foreheads resting easily against the other.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long time." Regina's hand slid across Emma's cheek until a single finger to her lips stopped her from talking.

"Shh. You've nothing to be sorry for." Regina grabbed up Emma's hand. "Come, I want to show you something." Regina led the way from the dance floor, stopping long enough to say something to the bartender. She turned and smiled at Emma, taking her hand up again.

Regina unlocked a door at the rear of the club. Stairs led downward. Regina had already a taken a step down when there was a sudden resistance to the hand hold she had on Emma. Emma had placed a free hand on the door jamb and was pulling back. Regina's smile became a look of concern and she stepped up to eye level with Emma.

"Hey. What's going on?" Regina released her grip. There was genuine fear in the woman's eyes. Emma hugged herself, and Regina watched as the woman visibly cringed, and appear to shrink before her. Regina held Emma at arm's length to steady her.

"I-, I can't." Emma stammered and dropped her eyes. Regina pushed the door closed.

"Sure." Regina stepped closer to Emma who stepped out of her grasp.

"I, I think I should go." Regina opened her mouth to speak, but nodded instead.

"Let me at least give you a ride home." Regina chewed her bottom lip as Emma turned away. She shook her head slowly, wondering what kind of demons haunted the woman.

Regina had Kristoff pile Belle into the backseat of her Mercedes. Emma slid into the backseat as well. She rested Belle's head in her lap and stroked the auburn hair out of her face. Belle's eyes fluttered and she mumbled something about Emma being a good girl to look after her. Emma rested an elbow on the armrest of the door and her head in hand. Regina drove in silence, staring at Emma through the rearview mirror, who was purposely looking out the passenger window. They only lived a few blocks from the club, and it was a short but uncomfortable drive. Regina placed the car in park, twisting around in her seat and watching as Emma lifted Belle out. She knew that Belle treated Emma badly, a nasty habit she picked up from Gold. And that incident at the table tonight was evidence enough. She could feel it. But there Emma was, carrying Belle as gently as if she were her own child.

"Thanks for the ride." Emma closed the door with a shove of her hip, taking the steps by twos and disappearing inside. Never giving Regina a chance to finish her sentence. Regina sat open-mouthed, exhaling a long breath. Something indeed there was about the blonde. Regina craned her head, sniffing the air. Something.

Emma waved off the servant at the door and continued up the stairs, depositing Belle into her own bed. She verified the windows were intact and blinds in place, pulling the door closed and hearing the latch click. She thought back to that very attractive club owner, feeling the beginnings of a winter's thaw loosening in her chest. Emma looked down at the back of her hands and rolled them palm up, clenching, and unclenching them into fists, drumming the air with her fingers.

"Miss Emma, it's time, Miss." The statement pulled Emma from the memory of her evening. She was a young girl. Long blonde hair much like her own, and brown eyes. Emma rarely had much interaction with the servants. She didn't trust herself, since…well, she pushed the memory down. She didn't trust herself.

"Thank You." The girl stepped forward, reaching for Emma's hand. "No, please." Emma clutched her hands to her chest.

"Yes Miss, I understand. But you should feed before sleep."

The girl held her right wrist out, healing bite marks discolored her skin. Emma stumbled backwards, finding herself pressed into the bedroom door with no escape. The nearness of the girl and Emma could hear the girl's pulse. The scent of blood flooded her nostrils and filled her mind. Emma slumped to the floor, pressing her fists into the side of her head, as small hands gingerly touched her face and slowed the rocking of her body. The young girl took Emma by the wrist and led her down the hall. The girl's pulse shot up through Emma's arm and into her brain, propelling Emma down the hall. She gripped her head with her free hand, fighting the desire for warm blood. She was thankful for having had the drink that Regina gave her.

The girl pushed back the door to Emma's room. Emma placed a hand on the girl's chest and shoved her back into the hall.

"Leave me."

"But Miss." Emma looked out the window at the tinge of light. Was that sunrise or skylights? How had the evening gotten away so quickly?

"This evening, have a tray ready for me." Emma's voice sounded low and faraway to her ears.

The young girl bowed her head. "Yes Miss."

Emma hurried to the windows drawing in drapes and blinds. She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hands again. Emma slipped into the darkness of sleep, dreaming of cool silk against her skin.


	2. Starving

**STARVING**

Regina awoke to the sound of Bach's Brandenburg Concerto Number Three, the music drifting merrily down the corridor. And while it was a far cry from the primal rhythms of the club, Regina smiled, Selene. She grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed, and wrapped, and walked, and tied it as she moved.

"Cousin!" Regina all but threw herself into the woman's arms. "I thought I took my keys back from you." Regina lifted her off the floor in a hug. "When did you get in?" Selene wrapped her legs around Regina's waist.

"Really? When have I ever needed a key?" Selene smiled, kissing her once on each cheek. "Now put me down." Regina did as she was asked, but held her in an embrace. Selene slid her legs to the floor, and returned the same hold. When Regina finally released her, she held her fingers up to Selene's hair.

"Blond tips?" What's up with that?" Selene's glossy black hair that she kept to just above the shoulder, had indeed blonded along the tips.

"It's a story for another time."

"And I see you are still wearing basic black." Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow." Selene wore a body suit that appeared virtually painted on.

"Practical. And you? Barely nothing at all. Humph." She made herself comfortable on the sofa. Regina snugged up her robe.

"And I see you found my private stash." Regina took up a glass from the coffee table.

"Cheers." Selene did the same. Regina took a sip and felt her body warm.

"Skol."

"You've been to the coven in the north." Regina said more a statement of fact than a question. She ran her tongue across her upper lip, drawing in remnants of liquid. Selene extended her legs, moving the conversation onto another topic. An action that was not lost on Regina.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Regina took a seat, putting her legs up over the arm of the overstuffed chair, and resting her head against the opposing arm. Selene watched Regina's expression. "That looks like a no." Regina swiveled her head about.

"Not exactly." But I'm glad you're here because I could use your advice. Selene was intrigued. The Regina she knew acted first and cleaned up later.

"Go on." Selena swirled her glass in hand and put it up to her mouth.

"Rumple Gold has something I want." Selene spewed blood out across the sofa and table. Her hand moved too slow to prevent a crimson shower from spraying out across the furniture.

"You have lost your mind. You can't be serious?" But Regina had dropped her head and put a death grip on her glass. "Regina." Selene knew her tone was harsh, and repeated the woman's name in a softer tone. "Regina." Selene took a deep breath. "Nothing good can come from engaging in business with him." Regina shifted in her seat. Selene leaned over and took the glass from her, fearing she might crush it "Whomever it is, just leave them." As far as Selene was concerned, Gold was always going to be a problem. She patted Regina on her thigh. "Look, get me a towel." Regina slid from her chair and down the hall. Selene watched her go, realizing that Regina was going to figure a way around any sound advice.

She could smell blood. Emma awoke, teeth clenched for a moment, eyes wide open. Her mouth falling open slowly as her canines drew down. She was completely alert but remained prone on her bed. She wasn't alone. Emma opened and closed her hands before sitting upright. Her whole body was tense.

"I thought I told you to leave the tray outside the door." Fangs retracted with a thought. She licked her tongue across both ensuring they were safely tucked away.

"You did Miss." Emma heard the girl shift on her feet.

"Do you make it a habit of being disobedient?" Emma knew she wasn't angry at the girl.

"No, miss." Emma was famished. The girl had been right about one thing. She should not have gone to bed even half hungry. Emma massaged circles into the temples of her head.

"Fine. But you need to set the tray down and get out." Emma suppressed a moan as the girl moved to step forward further into the room. "No. Set it down where you are and leave." The girl nodded and said nothing more. Emma heard the door click into place and stood up. Walking over to the tray she sat on the floor, drawing her left knee up under her chin, and wrapping an arm around her leg. She ignored the empty glass and drank from the pitcher, for once relishing the sensation as blood filled her veins. She remained seated on the floor until the pulsing in her head stopped.

When she was feeling better, she made her way to the shower. Emma grit her teeth as cold water blasted her in the chest. She filled her hands with soap and worked it into a lather, rubbing her hands slowly and down across her breasts, down the flatness of her stomach, thinking about silken hands and a dark-haired club owner. She thought about the individual streams of water flowing down her back, imagining them as the luscious red nails of those hands drawing blood as they explored her body. Emma felt the muscles in her back tighten, flinching as the water temperature climbed. She snapped the water off, her hands pushing back against the shower wall as she braced herself. Fangs drew down unbidden, as fingernails left claw marks on the shower wall, and a heavy growl descended through her body. Emma heaved a deep breath until the moment passed. She hugged herself about the shoulders, sliding to the floor of the shower.

When she emerged from the shower, the lamp at her bedside was on, and the tray had been placed on the nightstand along the bed. The contents of the pitcher were refreshed and Emma poured herself a glass. She walked over to the window and peeled back the curtain slightly, the city atmosphere was switching from daytime respectable, to cold shadows and illicit secrets.

"What's your name?" Emma let the curtain fall back into place. She had smelled the girl in the shadows along the door.

"Madeline."

"Madeline." Emma walked around the bed to the wardrobe. "And you're not afraid of me?" Emma looked back over her shoulder. The girl shook her head. Emma turned her attention to finding something to wear, a smile spreading across her face at the red leather jacket hanging in the back of the wardrobe.


	3. Keep Hope Alive

Sorry for the delay. Who knew work would get in the way…

xx xx xx

 **Keep Hope Alive**

"Madeline?" Emma continued looking out across the cityscape, as Madeline walked over and stood by her side. A silent gasped escaped Emma, realizing only the girl's reflection appeared. It was time to reclaim her life. Belle was correct about one thing however reluctant she was being, she needed to accept what she had become, because there truly was no going back. She didn't have to like it, but she could always make it better. And better was Regina Mills.

"Yes, Miss?

"Has Mistress Belle awakened?" Emma was certain an ever so slight smile was turning the corner of the girl's lip. She watched as Madeline never batted an eye and stared out at the city with her.

"Mistress Belle has been called away. She left as soon as it was safe to travel."

Did she happen to mention how long she would be away?" Emma leaned against the window frame and folded her arms.

"She did not, Miss. However, she is usually gone two, maybe three days." It was Emma's turn to smile.

"I believe you will find that the window is unlocked and provides easy access to come and go, Miss. Particularly if you use the fire escape and go up."

"Up?"

"To the roof, Miss. I'm certain that if you use the rooftop you will arrive at your destination unseen." Madeline turned to leave. "The door to your room will be locked Miss Emma. I will see to it that you are undisturbed as usual." Emma acknowledged her with a nod, allowing herself to relax just a little bit more as she leaned against the window sill.

"Oh, and Madeline, -." Emma opened her mouth to speak. "Have a good evening."

"Thank you, Miss."

Emma was waiting patiently along the velvet rope when a dark-haired couple sidled up on either side of her, each wrapping a loose arm around her waist. The bearded fellow on her left smiled hello and winked. The woman on her right spoke quietly to her.

"Good evening, dear. Mind if we tag along?" Emma felt a surge of electricity race down her spine. She stiffened against their twin armed embrace. "Milah." She held out her hand. "This is Killian. Perhaps you would like to join us for drinks, and a bit more." Emma felt the moorings holding her soul cast off and she was adrift in the blue seas that were Milah's eyes. Those eyes swirled and drew her down. Emma leaned forward to kiss her.

"Oy!" Emma blinked. Her lips landed against the back of a very large, very tanned hand. The bouncer from the previous night wrestled her from their grasp. "Killian! You and your girlfriend have been warned. You need to go. Miss. Mills is not going to be happy about this!" Emma shook her head and rubbed her eyes. The bouncer turned toward Emma. "Let me give you a hand." He escorted Emma through the door of the club. "You will want to stay away from them in the future." However brief, Emma felt herself returning to normal. The fog that she felt encapsulated in had lifted only to be replaced by the energy that filled the club.

Emma was well fed, and far from the hunger that oftentimes tormented her. But the music that thrummed in her veins awakened a new desire. At least it seemed new. She found herself swaying in time to the rhythm and bounce of the music, picking up an occasional dance partner as she moved closer to the bar, animalistic desire starting small fires in her chest that she was slow to extinguish. Emma was out of breath when she reached her destination, thinking the club a lot larger than she remembered from the night before. She flagged the bartender.

"What can I get you lovely?" Emma leaned up on the bar, holding the heel of her left hand against her eye. The bartender cocked an eyebrow at the woman.

"I need to speak to Miss Mills." The bartender smiled. Emma removed her hand, blinking it clear.

"You and a hundred-other people." He shrugged and wagged his head, no. Emma tapped her fingers on the counter of the bar.

"Could you at least pass a message to her then?" The bartender rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Let her know Emma Swan is looking for her." And just like that, he placed a free hand over hers.

"Wait here." He walked over to the phone at the end of the bar. "Top of the stairs, down the hall, last door on the right." She nodded and smiled. Emma climbed the spiral staircase, her left hand on the rail as her legs seemed to suddenly feel unsteady. _Nerves?_ Emma felt as if she was headed to a blind date. And speaking of blind dates, what was going on with her vision? Everything her eyes touched upon appeared sharp and edgy. Damn if she wasn't having a hard time focusing on what she was doing.

She cursed silently to herself, concentrating instead on climbing the stairs. Music continued to thump into and through every pore, a portion of her absorbing the energy emanating from the club goers below. It was that same energy that was causing the fire in her chest to spread slowly outward. She lowered her eyes to shield them from the sideways glances she noticed she was getting, as she placed a free hand against the wall to keep herself vertical.

Even over the volume of the music, Emma picked up the sound of heated voices coming from behind the door. One of them was Regina's. Emma found her hand on the knob and fell inward as the door swung open the same time she was entering.

"Shit!" Regina flew from behind the desk and knelt down, pulling Emma from Selene's feet into a sitting position." Selene's eyes swirled black and bright blue as she looked back and forth between Regina, and the blond mess that had fallen into her lap. Regina's eyes shifted from blue back to brown as her anger subsided. She pushed the hair away from Emma's face. Emma brought an arm up to her face, blocking the light from her eyes.

"Wha-." The woman to her left she didn't recognize. She was looking at Emma rather menacingly.

"Emma." Emma sat more upright. Regina was looking at her with those warm brown pools for eyes. Selene put a hand on Regina's shoulders.

"Look at her eyes." Regina's mouth parted. Emma risked a glance to the woman now crouching beside them.

"What? What is it? Emma made a move to get up. Selene stretched a hand to Emma's face, only to have her swat it away. "Back off!"

"Emma, wait. She's not going to hurt you." Regina gathered Emma's arms into her lap. "This is Selene." Emma continued to eye her with suspicion. A moment ago, the woman looked as if she would rip her heart out.

Selene gripped Emma's face gently with one hand, turning the blonde's face left and right, frowning as she did so. Emma allowed her head to move freely under Selene's touch, but wary eyes remained locked in on her.

Hundreds of years of memories were sifting through Selene's mind, trying to recall anything that resembled the multifaceted green irises that mutated even as she continued to scrutinize them. She removed her hand from Emma's face.

Selene and Regina helped a swaying Emma to her feet. Once standing, Regina could see clearer, what Selene did. Those green eyes that had so fascinated her before had become almost catlike in structure. Regina held Emma at arm's length and smiled.

"Well, those are different." Regina stared as Emma's eyes swirled green and blue, the irises narrowing to slits and lengthening simultaneously.

"Well someone has to tell me something." Emma continued to shield her eyes from the overhead lights. "And can we turn the lights down in here?"

"This is a problem." Selene's eyes blued up as she spoke, the only indication that she was agitated. She directed her words to Emma. "You, are going to be a problem." She brushed past the pair and walked over to the desk. She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "This is the address of a safe house. Be there tomorrow. Tell no one. And I mean no one!" Regina slipped a protective arm around Emma's waist. "Take her home Regina. Tonight." Selene shot Regina a look with slightly bared teeth. Emma was certain the tone of Selene's voice dropped the temperature of the room significantly. She actually shivered.

Regina turned Emma around to face her. "A rain check then?" Selene watched as Regina's face became expressionless, her body swaying. She reached in and snapped her fingers next to Emma's face.

"Knock it off." Selene moved in closer. I don't know what you are, or what you are capable of, but if you think you have feelings for Regina, then you need to tread lightly, or you will get her killed." Emma flinched as Selene's breath whispered. "Then you will have me to deal with." Selene grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Tonight, Regina."

The door slammed hard behind them.

"I'm sorry Regina, I didn't mean, -I don't know what just happened." Regina took a long hard look at Emma and liked what she saw. "And why are you looking at me like that?" Emma took a step back, hoping to gain some distance, but Regina was quick. She shoved Emma hard into the door, and closed the gap between them.

"Screw this." She found the light switch and doused the room into almost complete darkness, save for a lamp on the desk. Regina pressed her body into Emma's, keeping her arms pinned at her sides, slowly dragging her teeth from collarbone, to neck, to ear, then back down. Emma dropped her head to the left exposing her neck, her body relaxing under Regina's attack. A small groan slipped from her lips as Regina retraced her steps with her tongue.

She loosened her grip on Emma's arms, and Emma responded in kind, looping her arms under Regina, her fingers gaining traction into the upper part of Regina's back. Regina hissing as Emma's nails dug in and through her leather vest.

Regina mumbled into the flesh she was nuzzling. "I like this vest." Emma brought her head down and found Regina's lips. She smiled her way into a kiss.

"I'll have to see about getting you another one." Regina's tongue found its way into Emma's mouth, withdrawing it slowly.

"Show me your teeth." Emma obliged. Regina ran her tongue back and forth across the woman's canines, covering Emma's mouth completely with her own.

 _I know, cliffhanger. I'm doing all the things I grumble about regarding other writers. This is a short-ish chapter. I am trying to avoid delays between postings. Apologies in advance. It will probably be a week before I post. I've a written exam on Wednesday that I have to focus on._


	4. WaitWhat?

Standard disclaimer applies...

xxx

Emma and Regina broke free from each other's kiss, both breathing heavily, resting their heads on the other's shoulder.

Regina held Emma in a loose embrace, listening to the woman's pulse leapfrog over her own. She felt herself floating along on a current of warm energy that tugged at her gently, swirling around her mind like driftwood caught in an eddy along the bank of a river. She let out a sigh, Selene's voice echoing in her head. _Snap out of it!_ Regina rolled her eyes. _Get out of my head, Cousin._

"Are you up for a walk?" Remembering that Emma balked at going to the cellar, Regina was coaxing Emma to joining her on the rooftop. There, they could catch their respective breath. Emma dropped her arms to her sides, continuing to lean against Regina's shoulder. _Two years._

"Sure, why not." Emma hid the disappointment in her voice, glad for the almost darkness of the office, as Regina would have seen a moment of sadness in her eyes. If Regina even dared look at her. Emma wanted Regina. Wanted her in a way she couldn't quite place, but she was feeling, odd. Too many thoughts or were they memories were crowding her mind, insisting on her attention. And the whole thing about her eyes niggled at the base of her skull. Nevertheless, she allowed Regina to take her hand, and there it was, that feeling of cool silk again. It snaked up her right arm as vines on an arbor, spreading out across her shoulders.

Walking over to the bookshelf at the back of her office, Regina stretched a middle finger onto the spine of a thick leather bound tome, tilting it slightly towards her. The bookshelf slid to her left and a darkened corridor appeared. It wasn't very long as corridors go, and lights embedded in the walls at staggered heights flickered on as she approached each one. Reaching the other end, she placed her left hand on a rectangular stainless-steel plate just about shoulder height. A black paneled door slid to her left and opened into the bedroom of her townhome. The lights of the corridor dimmed down and out, as she ushered Emma through, the bookshelf door hushed to a close.

"This'll only take a moment." Regina tossed the remains of her vest on the bed, not caring one bit that she could feel Emma's eyes on her. She had a past where she was quite the exhibitionist. Regina chuckled to herself. Moving through the half-light of her room Regina plucked a long-sleeved white shirt from the closet. Slipping it over her head, Emma watched it fall effortlessly down the brunette's arms and onto her shoulders, it's high collar open at the neck, ruffled cuffs decorating slender wrists. Emma's mouth parted, the nipples of Regina's breasts pressing delicately against the material, beckoning. Emma flinched, for she wasn't just seeing interlaced material floating against Regina's skin. She could see the uneven weave of the material which to the normal eye would appear without flaw. Emma's head canted slightly to the right, distracted by the varying color strands of white running vertically across a perfectly tailored shirt.

"It's good to see I'm not the only one being hypnotized this evening." Emma's mouth snapped shut.

Regina looked past and over Emma's shoulder. She was learning quickly not to look Emma in the eye, even though they completely charmed her. _Surely I can make this work?_ Of course, she also knew that the minute Selene found out, she was going to have a fight on her hands. _Whatever._ She would cross that bridge when, or if, it ever appeared.

"Wow." Emma put her left hand up to her face, drawing it around and resting her chin in her hand, her right hand reaching for Regina. "How 'bout that walk?" Emma shook off the awe she felt. It was Regina's turn to smile.

"Okay, not a real walk. Come join me on the roof?" Regina took up the woman's hand leading her up a set of stairs just inside the entrance of the front door. At the top of those stairs was a door of leaded glass with a translucent pattern of paisley construction, leading to the roof.

"Fancy place ya' got here." Regina pulled Emma along, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

The door opened onto a well designed rooftop. Gray river stone rocks covered the entire surface of the roof. A wooden deck created an L-shaped path and eventual island that included several chaise lounges, and chairs. Woven linen draped across the top and down the sides of a large pergola, the fabric inching lightly with the breeze. With the city spreading out and away from them, Regina plopped down on one of the lounge chairs, drawing her right leg up underneath the other.

"Regina, this is awesome." Emma scanned the rooftop. There were still sharp edges and fine lines to her vision, except where her eyes fell on Regina. Her eyes were seeing one thing, while her mind was rebelling against the improbable.

"Sit, tell me about you." Regina flashed a toothy grin. "Sit down Emma. I only bite after the second kiss." Emma nodded.

She relaxed into a chaise opposite Regina, her head coming to rest on the pillows there. Her mind was racing ahead of her thoughts, and that niggling at the back of her head had moved forward several seats. Emma curled her arms up over her head, hugging onto the back portion of the lounger. She closed her eyes to the night sky, listening to the hum of the city surround. A hum that was translating into a visible vibration. The music of the club below them had become an unsteady din, as she was beginning to focus on the air she breathed. There was a vibration that resonated in her throat every time she inhaled, and it had a not at all unpleasant flavor. It wasn't until she heard her name that she recognized the taste.

"Emma? Em-ma." Regina was feeling hopeful that their evening would progress a bit more, but she had noticed that Emma didn't seem to be present. _Rain check._ Emma raised her head, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey. I want you to know that I've really enjoyed this evening. It's been nice. But I've got to get back." Emma walked over to the parapet encircling the roof, resting her elbows on the wall.

"Wha-. I'm sorry, what? Regina sat stunned.

"I can't stay, Regina." Emma leaped over the wall. By the time Regina reached the edge, Emma had vanished into the shadows.

"Whale shit!" Regina rested her hands on the wall, still looking for a trace of Emma, knowing that she was merely going through the motions. "Not my worst date." Regina shrugged. "This isn't over blondie."

Regina fished her phone out of her pants pocket. Kristoff checking up on her.

 _Where are you? It's bedtime._

 _Topside…date was a bust. On my way. Maybe you can tuck me in._

The sound of footsteps on stone caused Regina to turn around. She was reading the last bit of text, and laughing.

"Cinderella, you came back." By the time she looked up, it was too late. Regina inhaled sharply as two minute darts struck her in the neck. She collapsed in a heap, a blurry figure walking towards her. _Blondie, No._

xxx

Apologies for the delay. Not overjoyed with this chapter but it's done. All mistakes are mine, of course. It's late, I'm tired, but I wanted to get this chapter done and done.


	5. Howl

Standard disclaimer applies, just having a bit of fun with already fictional characters.

This is a short-ish chapter, but I was allowing myself to waiver. This thing continues to morph and change before I have a chance to set pen to paper.

And while it is not my intention to make excuses for not being more diligent, I am easily distracted by other fanfiction of SQ.

xxx

Kristoff's hulking mass cast a shadow on a portion of the dance floor as he held two combatants at arm's length while he waited for help. He grit his teeth as two blondes, who looked an awful lot like a set of twins, clawed and screamed at each other. Over what? Some lowlife love interest? It was the third scuffle of the night and he was feeling his wolf rise. He had the advantage of being able to change at will, not tethered to the phase of the moon like some. But this evening was proving to be a bit bothersome. Most of the crowd on the dance floor had drifted to one side once Kristoff stepped in to break up the fight.

Keen to keep a lid on his more animalistic nature, he shook his frustrations out on the would be fighters. "I said that's enough!" He had a tight grip on each woman's upper arm, their incessant squirming and screeching grated on his ears. He wore ear plugs for a reason. Leaning closely to one, then the other, his kind brown eyes spiked yellow for just a moment as he growled his command a second time. "That's enough." Two bouncers looking every inch like muscled bookends nodded to Kristoff, waiting for instructions. "Both of them, out!"

Kristoff released them to the bouncers. Rolling his eyes up toward the ceiling he blew air heavily from puffed cheeks. Why couldn't people just behave? The club goers drifted back onto the dance floor picking up their good time where they left off. Kristoff scanned the room, all the while smoothing his hair back, once again snugging errant locks of hair into a bun. And speaking of love interests, where was Regina hiding? He had noticed Selene leaving in a hurry, but that had been some time ago. Kristoff moved away from the dance floor, scenting no hint of Regina, or the blonde she would deny she had any interest in. Kristoff chuckled and wagged his head. Regina had taken to her right away, as if love at first sight was a thing. Maybe.

He and Anna had hit it off almost from the get go. Only stumbling a time or to, given the nature of their lives and a bit of familial interference. Now the blonde, her scent was easier to track, even with all the bodies clustered in the club. But it was getting late, or early if you were a bloodsucker. Ever since Regina had given him a chance and a job, he had made it his personal mission to keep tabs on her, and keep her safe. And, she didn't judge. At least not him. So, when he glanced at the bright LED clock behind the bar he pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and started texting his boss. Reading her response, he made a mental note to send another text if he didn't see her in twenty minutes. The club closed at four, giving anyone who was concerned enough time to go home. Every now and again there would be the occasional straggler who needed to find shelter, and Regina would grant them a place to stay. He wasn't a fan of overnighters, but he would do as she asked. Satisfied that she responded quickly, Kristoff began his rounds through the club.

xxx

Selene stormed out of Regina's office, furious. Slipping her trench coat on in a single fluid movement, she made a bee line for the exit. The swell of people in the club moving deliberately from her path. Outside, her boot heels clacked against the sidewalk as if the very surface would give way beneath her feet at any moment, coat whipping out behind her in protest.

The one time she needs Regina to listen to reason, she goes and gets herself all twitterpated.

"Shit!" She just had to go and get tangled up with Gold. At the very least, with something or someone that was by all accounts, his possession. Selene continued her march into the night, silently cursing, all the while ignoring the curious glances of those walking past.

"What a mess this was going to be." She ducked into an alley, leaping to the rooftop in two strides. She made her way over to the cathedral near the center of town, now a source of refuge when she needed to think or clear her head. She reflected on how often had she used this perch for scouting out her enemy. "But times change now, don't they?" She patted a gargoyle on the head.

Sitting down next to it on the uppermost tower of the building, she allowed her eyes to rove across the city skyline, as if an answer were forthcoming. Foremost in her mind was the woman who apparently had no clue what she was, or was becoming. To Selene, the woman's existence was problematic unless she could get the woman to understand the factions that would be vying for power to control her. Even without the odd green eyes, the woman was almost stunning. _Almost_ , Selene thought. There was a pall hanging over the woman.

"My god Regina, what have you done?" Just then Selene's phone chirped. Darkened eyes swirled iridescent blue as she dropped from her perch to the pavement.

xxx

As the saying goes...reviews are love, and am open to suggestions...cheers


	6. Chapter and Verse

_**It would appear that I am in this for the long haul. As such, I have had to be a bit more methodical and patient in my writing. I apologize for any and all delays, but do hope you enjoy the journey**_

 _ **Standard disclaimer continues...**_

Lying on her back Emma kept her eyes closed, inhaling deeply as she felt herself rise from sleep to consciousness. Her muscles tensed as she stretched, one breath becoming a deeper two, two breaths becoming an infinite three. Her mouth fell open, exhaling as her breathing evened out and returned to normal. Memories of the night nudged her further awake.

Reaching up with her left hand she pushed and pulled her fingers against the scar along her collarbone, wishing she had stayed a little bit longer with Regina. Wishing she had the courage and strength to simply walk away. But simple or easy didn't exist in this now. Not for her. She was less one for fairytales and happy endings since being turned, but she honestly liked Regina. Regina created a warmness in her that helped her remember what it feels to be desired.

Pulling one of the pillows from behind her head she hugged it to her chest, rolling onto her right side. But she had made a mistake allowing herself to feel a sense of freedom being around Regina. As if her life were her own. The chains she imagined herself bound by rattled uneasily in her mind. There was a word for it, but she hesitated to allow herself to think it, and it was making her inner wild stir in its' sleep.

Emma remained in that position on her bed, waiting for the inevitable knock on her door. She would have to get up soon, Gold had returned and was having guests this evening. He would expect her attendance. The muffled voices she could hear drifting up the stairs seemed familiar somehow. But she knew no one outside of these walls, save Regina, and they had just met. Emma looked over at her jacket hanging on the doorknob of her closet. _Sure Emma, just throw on your jacket and out the window you go._ Some other woman named Emma would do that, but not her. And she still had Selene to contend with. Selene would be expecting her, and she had not worked out how that meeting was going to take place.

Emma frowned as she pressed herself into an upright position in bed, still staring at her jacket. Chains jangled in protest in her mind, realizing that she could see the actual slip of paper folded in half in the inside breast pocket of her jacket, clear as day. She pressed the knuckles of her thumbs against her eyes then drew them away. The image was gone. Just as she was trying to work out how she managed to see what she did, there was a tap on the door. Emma dropped her head and looked back towards the door. _Curious._

Selene entered Regina's home from the rooftop door, her feet as heavy on the steps as the knot she felt growing in her stomach.

"Hurry! Back here!" Kristoff's voice roared out as her foot touched the last step. The room was thankfully, windowless, as they were only moments from the full onslaught of the sunrise. An audible gasp escaped Selene as she entered Regina's bedroom, her partially withered form limp on the bed. The earliest rays of daylight having scorched the entire left side of her body. Selene moved in close, only to have Kristoff block her approach as he extended his right arm. Yellow eyes and bared teeth snarled at her as he whipped his head around to face her. Selene reached behind her back, placing a hand on the weapon tucked there.

"Stand down wolf, or I will kill you where you stand." Selene hissed. "What happened?" She relaxed her grip but kept her hand in place, never taking her eyes from Kristoff. Despite how often Regina prattled on about Kristoff's good nature, she wasn't about to let her guard down.

"The blonde is what happened!" Kristoff dropped his arm allowing Regina to advance. He was still visibly agitated, but his posture had become decidedly less hostile towards her. She sat gently on the bed next to her cousin, stroking her hand along the unblemished side of her face. It was while doing so she noticed the marks on her neck. Fang marks? Almost, Selene thought, but not quite. Regina's eyes fluttered at her touch, her mouth falling open to speak, only managing short gasps of air.

"Shh. Here." Selene bit into the skin on her wrist, placing it up against Regina's mouth. The woman suckling on it with ever increasing intensity as her body struggled to heal itself. Selene let her feed until her eyes opened and swirled brown and blue.

Kristoff had remained watchful and silent, his anxiety finally getting the better of him as he pulled Regina into a crushing hug.

"Aww Regina. I am so sorry." Selene was taken aback by the sudden display of affection. Kristoff rocked the woman gently, tears falling unbidden down his face. "I am going to kill that witch." He stated flatly. Regina rubbed his chest with her good hand trapped between them.

Her voice hoarse, Regina whispered. "Not, her." Selene turned to step out of the room, Regina's words stopping her in her tracks. "Not her." Selene returned to her side. She placed a hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Lie her down, Kristoff." The man bristled at Selene's request. "Please." Kristoff pulled his head back to look at Regina. She patted his chest and nodded. Reluctant, he did as he was asked. "This wasn't Emma?" Regina winced as she moved to get comfortable. She was healing, but it was slow. Selene grimaced at Regina's discomfort. "Wait." Selene ducked out of the room for a moment, recognizing that Kristoff had activated the automatic blinds in the remaining parts of the house. She returned quickly with a black flask in hand. "Drink this."

"Still jacking my secret stash?" Regina's face contorted into half a smile as Selene cradled a hand beneath her head, steadying the flask as she sipped her fill of the contents.

Regina pushed the flask away. "It wasn't Emma." Her skin itched as she watched its smoothness return. "Chicks dig scars, yeah?" Selene watched as Regina's olive toned skin healed, albeit slowly, ignoring the humor that she was trying to inject. When Regina looked up at her again, Selene fixed her with a hard stare, her own eyes flipping over to blue.

"Sure. Regina-." Selene looked away and wagged her head, her anger folding into relief as tears threatened to spill over. "I-. Are you certain it wasn't Emma?" Selene swiped at the tears in the corner of her eyes, turning back to Regina.

"It wasn't her." Regina didn't look away from Selene once. "Yes, I ignored your warning. I didn't do what you wanted me to do. I couldn't. And yes, it cost me much." As if her words were not enough, Regina held up her left hand as the scarring continued to fade, twisting it around for them both to see. "Please, Selene. I feel something for her." Selene grasped Regina's hand into her own and kissed it along the knuckles, pulling it into her chest.

"Regina." Selene let out a sigh. "Okay."


	7. Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law

Emma rubbed the heels of her hands in a circular motion against her forehead, dragging them down and holding her palms against her face. There was a second knock. Emma took a deep breath.

"Come in." She closed her eyes to the wedge of light that came in with the door. Listening to Madeline pad across the floor, she cocked her head to the right, thinking, how had she never noticed the young woman walking barefoot? Emma swung her legs around and over the side of the bed, grabbing at the carpet with her toes. She felt her skin prickle to the movement of air around her, causing a shudder to ripple from her shoulders to her feet. It wasn't a completely uncomfortable sensation. Just something that was different, and something she had no frame of reference for.

"Good evening, Miss. I hope you had a pleasant sleep." Emma nodded out of habit, remembering that in the dark of her room, the girl could not see her assent.

"I did, thank you." Emma sensed something unfamiliar in the air, but it slipped away as the aroma of blood took its place. She opened her eyes in time to see Madeline reaching for the lamp switch. "That won't be necessary, Madeline. You can leave the light off."

"As you wish, Miss." She placed the tray on the nightstand with a practiced hand. "Will there be anything else, Miss?" Emma picked up the glass tumbler, swirling its contents around before knocking it back. Her head falling backwards, her mind slipped into a mild stupor as the liquid ran down her throat. She hummed silently, following it as it coursed throughout her system, rolling her lips in pleasure.

"No. Please tell Mr. Gold I'll be down shortly." Emma poured herself another glass. She was feeling strengthened by her dose of liquid courage, satisfied even, though she had no idea how to proceed with the changes wrought. She really had slept well, though she wanted to think that she had been dreaming, and what she remembered was fuzzy at best. Had she been paying attention to Madeline as she exited the bedroom, her new sight would have seen something disturbing.

Madeline pulled the door behind her as she left, a sneer twisting her normally placid demeanor into a mask of discontent. She wanted to throw up pretending to be so sweet. _All 'Miss this, and Miss that.'_ Well Miss Emma was going to get hers. She had had enough of playing the handmaiden to that ungrateful cow. The woman had no appreciation for the gift she had been given. Wallowing all the time with her ' _Poor pitiful me' attitude._ She was going to throw Miss Emma under the proverbial bus and Master Gold was going to be the operator.

Madeline breathed in sharply and held her breath, taking a moment to smooth out the features of her face into an impassive mask of quiet. She would prove her worth to Gold and become one of those who walks at night and revels in the darkness.

Gold was seated in a burgundy leather wingback chair to the left of a blackened fireplace, rocking a gold headed derby cane slowly back and forth on its tip.

"Yes, Dearie?" Madeline kept her eyes in the direction of the floor, as she entered the sitting room. She could just make out the couple who stood on the edge of her periphery. A man and a woman, both brunettes, both tall and slender. The young woman bowed to a small degree at the mention of her name. "Madeline, what of Miss Swan?"

"Miss Swan says that she will be down shortly." The young woman backed out of the room stealing another glance at their guests, silently cursing herself at being distracted. "Good night, Sir."

Madeline offered up a reticent smile to Emma who was making her way down the stairs, as she herself was headed down the hall to her room.

Gold stretched out his legs. He leaned his cane against the seat cushion of his chair, picking up a snifter of brandy from the side table to his right. He contemplated the dark amber liquid, creating the tiniest whirlpool as he gently spun the glass. Raising the snifter to his nose, he inhaled a gentle aroma of fruit, remembering a woman he once loved long ago. Where has the time gone? He smiles fondly in the direction of his guests, and takes a sip. The alcohol travels smoothly across his tongue gently like the caress of that same lover, the burn just nipping at him ever so slightly.

"Milah, Killian, would you care for a drink?" Gold levered himself up and out of his chair. Impeccably dressed in a dark charcoal suit with nary a wrinkle in sight. He ran a hand down across a tie of shimmering dark gray, pressing it down easily against a very dark shirt. "I have no idea what is keeping Miss Swan." Despite his limp, he moved effortlessly over to an ebony sideboard with an array of several bottles and decanters.

"Aye. Rum if you have it." Killian turned away from his partner, who was quietly cooing in his ear. Gold reached down and slid a small door open on the cabinet, withdrawing an unobtrusive looking brown bottle with a levered stopper. He set a tumbler upright and poured out two fingers worth of rum into the glass.

"And Killian…" Gold handed him the tumbler. "Go gently." The man raised an eyebrow and his glass to Gold, his eyes growing wide with delight as the liquid crossed his lips.

"Now that, is rum." Milah smiled.

"Nothing for you, Milah? The woman shook her head.

"Not unless it includes her." She indicated to Emma who had just appeared at the entrance to the sitting room. Emma glanced quickly at their guests, Milah smiling the way she does at her. And for no reason at all Emma closes her eyes, feeling an ocean breeze from the south push the hair away from her face as she turns into the wind. The sound of seagulls crying as she watches them dive headfirst into the ocean spearing their prey.

"Milah, I think the girl has had enough." The woman giggled. Killian walked over to Emma, touching her lightly on the hand. "Good evening." Emma's eyes blinked rapidly, shaking a mane of blonde hair as her head cleared. Realizing that she had been charmed again her eyes darkened, glaring at Milah. She felt her hands roll into fists and took a step forward, only to have Killian block her path. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Another time." Emma knew what was happening the moment he spoke, powerless to prevent it happening to her. She had just been tag-teamed by Fae Jedi, but it didn't stop her from lowering her fangs in a sign of displeasure."

"Fine." Emma unclenched her fists, but the muscles in her body were now thrumming as they tensed with a restrained energy. It was then she happened to notice Gold leaning against the sideboard, arms crossed, still nursing the drink in his left hand. She spotted the faintest up turn at the corner of his mouth, showing he was clearly enjoying the antics of his guests. Emma ground her teeth, making no effort to hide her annoyance.

"Miss Swan." Gold wagged two fingers at his mouth and pointed to her. Emma slid her tongue across her teeth as they retracted. "It's good to see you coming out of your shell, dearie." _Two years._ Emma felt disdain and more, for Gold.

Killian and Milah's presence could only mean that their meeting the night prior was no accident. It made her wonder what Madeline's role was in all of this. The girl was practically gleeful about helping Emma escape for the evening. Emma's thoughts had begun to derail, realizing with a certain clarity, that her life was less hers than she had imagined. She could feel the thin strands of courage slipping from her heart, and yet there was the trace of something willing her not to quit. Something still too small to grasp. And what about Regina? Had she played her as well? Emma felt sick to her stomach.

"Come Miss Swan, have a seat. You look absolutely pale." Gold gestured for her to have a seat. She flinched at the nervous twitter she heard coming from Milah.

"I'll stand, thanks." She shoved her hands deep into her back pants pockets. The earlier mirth in Gold's eyes hardened into a dark metal matching the sheen of his suit, but the smile remained. Emma studied the toes of her boots, feeling a rush of heat rise quickly to the tips of her ears. Her shoulders slumped forward at any hope of slipping away for the evening began to evaporate before her eyes.

"I don't think you understand Miss Swan." Gold slipped a hand unnoticed into the left pocket of his suit coat. "You should sit down, before you fall down."

Emma reached up to scratch at the scar on her neck. She wanted a fight. She wanted to fight Gold. But it was doubly hard to be brave when you were in that fight alone.

"Miss Swan." Emma heard the warning in Gold's voice as he spoke. She took a deep breath, feeling as though she was rooted to the floor, the weight of gravity pressing down on her. She stepped to her right, taking up a place in a straight-backed chair next to the entrance of the sitting room.

"When you speak with The Morrigan, please express to her my sincere gratitude."

x x x x

Turns out I was not entirely happy with this chapter, and found that I was a "Writer in Search of an Exit." for this chapter. This thing continues to morph and I'm actually kind of okay with that.

I've also discovered that I need time to decompress when I complete a chapter, hence the delays. I am working on making them not so far apart. Good luck to me for that.

Long Live SQ!


	8. Not All Monsters Have Teeth

Standard disclaimer still applies. I own nothing and am manipulating fictitious characters for my own amusement…

xxx

Madeline glanced up the stairs as Emma descended, her impassive mask firmly in place. She walked down the hall past the kitchen, retreating to her room and closing the door. _Two years._ She plopped down on her bed, taking in the plainness of her quarters. Neither spartan nor well-appointed, it amounted to free room and board in exchange for services. A full-sized bed opposite the door against the far wall. A nightstand to the right of the bed with a small reading lamp, with a view of the alley through a set of barred windows. An overstuffed chair angled against the far corner to the left with a floor lamp set in the corner. A dresser just inside the door to the left, and a closet between it and the corner of the wall. Not like Emma's room, she thought, with its heavily carpeted floor and tapestried walls, silk sheets and down comforters. Lush life, that was what she wanted. Madeline's lips thinned out in disgust. Her room was just so middle class and ordinary. Still, better than what she had known before. But she wanted, _No,_ deserved more. She wanted a place at the table and an upper room.

Madeline reached down and pulled a white shoebox from under her bed, placing it beside her. Lifting the lid revealed a plain, wooden pine box. Raising the lid on the box she removed a small brown glass bottle, holding it up between forefinger and thumb. A bottle half full holding it up against the lamplight. She looked down at the remaining contents of the box and counted eight, the number of darts that she had left. Picking one up she rubbed her thumb upward along the barrel and against the tip. She closed her eyes, her skin absorbing the coolness of the steel, humming silently to herself. Clutching the items in her fists, she hugged them tightly against her chest, dreaming of the life she would have. _Soon my lovelies. We will have all that we want and more._

Against the darkness of the sky, Selene sat atop the building ledge opposite the safe house, watching the entrance as she waited for Emma to show. She had seen nothing more than a handful of people pass through the area, as the safe house was in the warehouse district of the city. She wanted to believe Regina when she said that it wasn't Emma who had left her to die in the morning light. But she also believed that Regina would say anything to save Emma. And as she could not determine how much of Regina's desire was real, and what was created by the blonde, she had squashed Regina's idea to accompany her this night. Emma was the anomaly that needed more investigating, and Selene was interested in what else the young woman was capable of, as she was certainly more than just a vampire.

Selene had Kristoff scour the roof while she and Regina slept, with specific instructions to do nothing more than look for evidence of who may have assaulted her cousin. The last thing she wanted was a civil war between clans or houses, but attacks by rogue members could not go unpunished. And if not vampires or wolves, or God forbid the Fae, then any alliances could be in serious jeopardy.

She let out a heavy sigh as she continued her wait, drawing her right knee up and resting her arm on it. It wouldn't take much for the situation to get out of hand, even if it turned out to be someone with a personal vendetta.

Selene nibbled at the inside of her cheek. The information Kristoff provided was inconclusive. There had been a human presence on the roof. There had been several, including someone with very blonde hair. But according to Kristoff, their trail seemed to indicate free runners. And Regina did not deny that she and Emma had spent time up on the roof. Selene rolled her eyes, wishing that Regina was more diligent about her safety, but time had made her perhaps soft, and maybe even a little careless. But she was family in a way, and Selene had made a promise to herself to keep Regina safe. Or now, at least die trying.

Selene looked toward the eastern horizon, daylight still some ways off. She had left Kristoff in charge of keeping tabs on Regina. Not that she was worried he wouldn't, given what she had observed earlier. Their interaction triggered a memory she had kept shelved for some time, and she smiled wistfully. Selene threatened to lock her in a cell if she did anything more than rest. If her employees were as good as she claimed, then the club would survive without her for one night. Kristoff could easily pass between the two buildings to insure everything was fine.

Selene caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She leaned forward slightly from her perch, preparing to jump down from the ledge, but settled back down as a man with a lurching gait continued past the safe house. Regina was going to be disappointed that her girlfriend stood her up. But Selene was okay with that. The blonde came with too much baggage. And while Selene felt relieved that the woman failed to show, even if it meant that there were a lot of questions that would remain unanswered.

Selene stood up and dusted herself off. She was done with waiting. If Emma was going to show, she would have already. She looked like a woman who was ready to run. Mostly run. Run from whatever challenged her. Selene surmised that if Gold did indeed have his hooks in her, it would be virtually impossible for her to escape his grasp.

In a way, it made Selene feel a little sorry for the woman, which made her worry that much more for Regina. She bristled, remembering how she learned the truth about Victor. Thinking that what saved her was that she had not been aware of his deception, and manipulation. But discovering the truth granted her the courage to fight back for the thing she loved. Selene wiped a tear from her eye. If Gold was using Emma for some darker purpose, unlike Selene she was fully aware of her role and was just as culpable as Gold.

Selene considered how Regina was typically a decent judge of character, ably reading both non-human, and human alike. It was how she ended up with good hired help and even better friends. But her judgement wasn't one hundred percent. Regina could be wrong, her judgement clouded, mesmerized, maybe even charmed. Still, something about the look of desolation(?) in the woman's face tugged at Selene, and she found herself pushing back against the urge to help. Had she herself not warned Regina about any dealings with Gold? If Regina's intuition was correct, then what if anything, did Gold have hanging over the woman's head? And if Regina was wrong, then this woman had a far darker soul than Gold.

xxx

It is amazing what being cooped up on a plane for several hours can do for you. This chapter gave me a bit of a headache. Better than I had hoped. Yes, there are some Fae references ala "Lost Girl". I did not mean to have this entry take so long. Another written exam at work, planning a wedding(not), we are eloping and I am marrying my longtime partner. It will be at least two wks. before another entry posts. I still like to decompress between chapters. Again, I apologize for the delays, but hope all that read it, enjoy it.

As the saying goes, reviews are love.


	9. The Road We Take

I took off more time this story then I intended. But I have returned. I do not know how many more chapters there will be, but we will get there, when we get there. Thanks for hanging out with me.

 **Standard disclaimer still in effect…**

x

Emma closed her eyes, listening to the reined in sound of rushing footfalls as Killian and Milah made their way to the door. They were uncomfortable. The wisps of hair around her ears vibrated from their unease. A hint of air pushed past her face, her skin rippling as she felt the insincerity being emitted from their smiles as they bid Gold goodnight. The energy of it all drifted aimlessly downward and up, as watching dust particulate caught in a beam of light, until its direction is changed minutely with a whisper. She waited, sitting ramrod straight in the chair she only recently occupied, the muscles at the base of her neck tightening, her hands loose fists resting on her thighs. She listened to the stilted gait that Gold created when the tip of his cane touched the floor every moment he took a step. He clapped her twice on the shoulder, as one would when complimenting someone on a job well done. It wasn't necessarily a heavy handed touch, and at the moment the action posed no threat, but the warning was there. It was there in the way his fingers slithered off her shoulder, a small tinny alarm she could hear in the distance. Emma felt her heart crumple.

The lights in the room were dimmed, but she made no attempt to move or open her eyes. "Miss Swan, please join me. There are things we need to discuss this evening." Gold continued over to the sideboard, pouring up two glasses, refilling his brandy snifter, the other with scotch. "I realize that you are, perhaps, a bit apprehensive. But I can assure you Miss Swan you have nothing to worry about." Gold turned around, tumbler and snifter in hand. Settling into his chair again in front of the fireplace, he placed the glasses on the side table. "Miss Swan, please. There is something I want to show you." Emma complied with Gold's request, her movements fluid, and with purpose. She took her seat opposite of Gold. He passed a drink to her, his gaze noncommittal. The instant she raised her eyes to meet his, she gasped, snatching at her throat and doubling over. The glass in her hand crushed within her fist, shattered into dust. Her teeth slammed shut, pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth, air ceasing to move her lungs up and back against her ribs. Red colored pain filled her vision, as if a spider's web had been wrapped around her head.

"Agh!" Emma fell forward onto the floor, her left hand clinging with a death grip on the armrest, a leering Gold leaning in, hissing at her the entire time.

"And should you ever consider crossing me, Miss Swan…" Gold leaned back into his chair, chuckling lightly. "It will certainly be more unpleasant than what you feel right now." He brushed at the minor wrinkles of his slacks, eyeing Emma over the rim of his drink. And just as quick as she couldn't breathe, Emma was kneeling backwards across her legs, head thrown back and pulling in large lungs of air. Gold continued, "Should you ever feel the need to cut out, or remove the device that I installed there in your neck,,," He waved a hand merrily in the air. "Again, it will result in, shall we say, a more permanent situation." Gold swirled his glass and took another sip, dabbing at a drop that escaped his lips. "What you fail to understand Miss Swan, is I made you. I _own_ you. And now I am going to collect the dividends of my investment." Emma slumped forward, steadying herself as she pressed her palms into the rug beneath her.

"It's time to earn your keep Miss Swan." His words were cold and sharper than anything Emma had ever sensed, and she winced as she brought a hand up to one ear, thinking that she would see it covered in blood. As her vision blurred with tears, there was a muffled death wail coming from the dimly lit corridors in her mind, and she recognized immediately what it was. Her heart continued to crumple in on itself, as she pushed the thought through a door that imploded into a vacuum of hopelessness.

x

Regina did not bother to tell Kristoff she was headed out for the evening. She was not in the mood to hear his arguments that it was too dangerous for her to be out alone. There were some astounding rumors floating around on the street, and the one thing that most of them had in common was Gold's name being whispered at the end or beginning of every one. Selene had directly forbidden her to leave the premises without an escort. Regina was beyond angry at her request, nearly coming to blows over the whole thing, and she had backed down. She knew Selene was right. It didn't mean that she couldn't be upset by it. There had already been a couple of unexplained deaths, and people were jumpy. She could feel the tension, even in the club. But after three weeks she was frustrated being confined to home and the club, and she had had enough. She wanted, needed, some fresher air, and all she wanted was a walk in the park. Kristoff would scent her out soon enough, but until then she would keep walking, marking off cracks in the sidewalk. She was berating herself for letting her heart loosen up, so taken she was the first night she saw Emma. Remembering those beautiful eyes with a sadness that reminded her of Daniel, she failed to notice Emma directly in her path, stepping right into her space. Emma had seen Regina from some distance off and had simply stopped walking, a smile tugging briefly the corner of her mouth as she watched Regina's approach. But the smile disappeared and a smooth mask of indifference took its' place. _Coward._

Regina's head snapped up, a moment's confusion on her face giving way quickly to one of recognition, her hands came up gripping Emma's arms holding her at a distance.

"Blondie!" Regina pulled Emma into a comfortable embrace, using the hug as a cover to hide the shock on her face, needing only that split second to see the shape Emma was in.

"I've missed you, you know." Emma did the only thing she could do at the moment and allowed her arms to continue up Regina's back, convincing herself that it is the polite thing to do. _At least pretend you care._ Regina closed her eyes and held on, hoping the rigidity she felt spreading through Emma would ease. When it didn't, she had no choice but to release her hold. Emma simply stared at her through lavender tinted glasses.

"Hello, Regina." Her voice dispassionate. Regina attempted a smile but failed, the Emma she was looking for unrecognizable behind those shades. Gone was the snappy red jacket, and restless smile, replaced with a black trench coat and a gaunt face. Emma appeared a bit leaner than Regina remembered, her cheeks sunken in a bit. Regina rolled her eyes inwardly, thinking how she had once seen the silent movie Nosferatu and it made her chuckle. But that laughter was threatening to make her weep for the way Emma looked now. She saw Emma's eyes move slowly up and over her shoulder, fangs drawing down. Kristoff. Regina knew it before the sound of his growl reached her ears.

"Move away from her!" turned into a muffled growl as Kristoff shifted and transformed, all the while running at full tilt towards the pair. Emma takes only a half step back as Regina turns around. When Kristoff makes his final leap, Regina tackles him midair, rolling them both to ground. Kristoff landed a few feet off, snapping at Regina as she ran interference for a woman who in his opinion was less than deserving of her affection.

Emma turned to continue along the foot path, but not before she tossed out a barb. "You need to better train your dog if you are going to let it run loose like that." Emma never looked back. "Leave me alone Regina." Emma kept her steps even, but desperately wanting to run. When she brushed past Regina, she felt an emptiness where her heart wanted to be, as she shoved her hands into the deep recesses of her coat. As if that action would be enough to combat the veil of darkness wrapping around her.

It's an awful thing when the light goes out of your soul and not even the Universe has a place in her heart for you.

xx

Feels good to get back into the writing saddle. I was having some difficulty with my story but am moving forward. It's late at this moment and I need to tidy this up when I am more awake than not.


	10. Out of Reach

Regina sits home, elbows propped on the kitchen counter, her hands sunk into fistfuls of hair. Of course she is thinking about Emma. That's all she's been thinking about. She is thinking how this woman didn't even turn around when she called out to her. Regina was still upset with Kristoff for his interference, when all she wanted was just a minute to talk to Emma. Just a single friggin' minute. She had no idea that she would have bumped into the blonde, that was and was not, her Emma. Even though they had only spent a few brief moments together, Regina knew there was much more to be discovered between the two of them. She just needed time.

Selene tossed a bag of blood on the counter. Regina cut her a sideways glance, fangs showing. "I thought you were leaving town." Selene walked up behind Regina, resting her head against the woman's back and wrapping her arms around her. Regina worked her fingers free of her hair, allowing her arms to rest against, and match Selene's hold on her.

"So did I. But you need to feed, and feed properly. You look like shit." She could feel Regina tense beneath her. "And, you still need to leave this current debacle to me." Regina closed her eyes. She hated hearing anything remotely that sounded like logic. Yes her emotions were clouded, no she wasn't thinking clearly, blah, blah, blah. She was thankful that Selene didn't repeat the same conversation that they had been having for the past two weeks.

"I've been doing some digging. It would seem that Gold has been amassing some hard to find relics, some mystical, some not so much." Selene took a deep breath and continued. "And anyone who is less than compliant, well, they aren't around to talk too much about it." Selene tightened her embrace on Regina as the woman's head fell forward. Her body shuddering as small sobs strained for release.

X

Madeline sat quietly at Belle's feet, her legs tucked neatly beneath the light green dressing gown she wore, looking all the world like a dutiful child. Her head rested easily in Belle's lap, along with her left arm that hung casually across the woman's knees. Madeline stopped short of purring, her eyes closed as Belle stroked an idle hand across her head. Truthfully, she thought, this was the thing she longed for, to be doted on, resting like a babe in arms. Madeline breathed in deeply, easing out a sigh of contentment, relishing the feel of living a divine life, no matter how brief it would be. She rolled her head deep against the palm of Belle's hand, who tucked a few loose strands of blonde hair behind the girl's ear. Belle leaned forward and kissed the crest of Madeline's ear. This time the girl released the tiniest of hums as she exhaled.

"You are an adorable lovely one." Belle's breath caught in the grooves of her ear and Madeline shivered. She allowed herself a thin smile to press out the corners of her mouth, and she hugged Belle about the legs. "I think perhaps you are better company than Emma Swan." Madeline remained still. "Gold might as well be using her as a personal valet they are gone so often now." Serves her right, though. "I hate clubbing alone." Belle continued petting Madeline. The girl smiled quietly to herself.

X

Emma Swan held the door open for Gold as they entered the corner office at the end of the corridor. Archibald Hopper rose from his desk pressing wire rimmed glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose. He extended his hand to Gold, smiling all the while. He cast a brief and wary glance in Emma's direction as she closed the door to his office, where she remained standing to just one side.

"Mr. Gold, please, have a seat." Gold ignored the man's handshake.

"Good to see you again, Archie. You don't mind if I call you Archie?" Archie replaced his smile with a smirk and dropped back into his seat. All pretense of civility, fading.

"What is it Gold?" Archie reclined back in his chair, propping his feet onto the blotter of his mahogany desk. "I already told you I don't have what you want. And if I did, I am in no way inclined to do business with you." Gold studied the Mother of Pearl inlay of the collar of his cane, as if it was of a keen interest.

"Oh you misunderstand me Archie." Gold leaned forward, turning around the brass picture frame on Archie's desk. A blond haired woman holding a young boy with light colored red hair and hazel eyes, in her lap, both smiling for all the world. "I have no intention of doing business with you." Gold positioned the picture frame facing Archie, who was visibly disturbed. "That's a good looking boy you have there. Pretty wife."

Archie rubbed his thumb against the right edge of the picture frame, smiling to himself mostly, lost momentarily in a memory. He folded the picture frame down, resting the palm of his hand on it. His smile fading, Archie dropped his feet to the floor, bringing his other arm to rest on his desk. Lifting up the left corner of the blotter he slid a business card out. He found his voice and gritted out. "Go to the address here, there'll be no problems."

Emma watched the events before her unfold. She could have easily done it with her eyes closed, as she could hear Archibald Hopper's voice was just a tic out of sync from the moment they arrived. She had to give the man credit, though. His bravado, however false and misplaced, was almost good enough to fool her. Almost. But she had smelled his fear the minute he looked at her. He knew who she was. Word had been getting around about the blond woman that was almost always in the company of Gold, and people were afraid. Consequently, Emma had grown to dislike the smell of fear. Something about it, the smell of fear, that always made her think that death was the next door that would open. And some days she was a death dealer in the worst possible ways. But she felt a bit of admiration for him, as he was one of the few people she had encountered that was not immediately intimidated by Gold. But his love of family was a weakness for him, and it was sad how he folded before her eyes.

Gold rose slowly and she held the door for him again. He paused next to her before leaving. "Kill him." Emma nodded. "Kill them all. There is no reason for them to suffer the other's absence." Emma closed the door as Gold left. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The stench of fear threatening to overwhelm her senses. She really wanted to throw up, but business first.

"Mr. Hopper, you know who I am?" Emma watched his demeanor change. She was suddenly looking at a man who would acknowledge that the inevitable had been laid at his feet, and he was willing to accept the outcome. Archie nodded.

"Mr. Hopper, I am going to tell you something and you are going to do exactly as you are told. Do you understand me?" Emma removed her sunglasses, and squinted against the office lights. Archie nodded, again. She spoke quietly, watching as all expression faded from his face. She sat on the edge of the desk and handed the picture frame to Archie who silently clutched it in his left hand, pressing it against his chest.

"Mr Hopper you are going to go home tonight. You are to pack a single bag each for you and your family, and you are going to leave town. Do you understand?" Archie nodded. "One day I am going to come for you." A frowned creased the man's face, but Emma continued. "You are going to do me a favor one day, Mr. Hopper. Do you understand?" Emma slipped her sunglasses back into place, pressing the heel of her right hand against the headache she had. "Good night Mr. Hopper."


	11. Better the Devil You Know

**Better the Devil You Know**

Madeline lay awake in bed with a smile that insisted on spreading from ear to ear. She didn't have to, but she pressed an ear against Belle's back, listening to the blood flowing through the woman's heart. Already having listened to the steady thump of her heart for the last hour, from her side of the bed. It and all the other sounds that filtered in to her new grown senses. Her body thrummed with the new sensations. But now she was snuggling in close, relishing the moment. Every sound, every smell. The feel of silk sheets against her skin was warm water rolling over her flesh. This was a new day. _No._ She corrected herself. _This is a new day._ No more playing the loyal servant, the dutiful lackey. She was moving up the food chain, and she would drain anyone dry that would stand in her way.

Her fangs appeared unbidden, her tongue toying with the sharpness of them. Emma was a fool. How could she not embrace this power and strength? Madeline splayed a left hand across Belle's stomach and pulled her closer in.

"If you cannot be still then get out of my bed." Belle hissed. "Some of us would like to sleep."

"Forgive me mistress." Madeline tamped down her glee, slipping into a comfortable and giddy sleep.

Madeline continued to brim with excitement as their taxi pulled up alongside the curb just past the entrance of the club. Madeline reached for the woman's hand as she exited the vehicle. Stepping out as the valet opened the door of the cab, she was doused in purple neon, reading the marquis for Eternity, smile permanently affixed to her face. She followed Belle past the onlookers, matching their glances and looks, stare for stare. It could have been that Belle looked stunning in a dark blue sleeveless chiffon number with a pleated skirt. It could have been that they had never seen Madeline before, she in a simple red pencil dress with capped sleeves. The young woman tossed blonde gossamer hair over her shoulder, pushing out a bit of charm with the motion. Belle squeezed her hand, catching the younger woman's attention. Giving her a look to let her know that her behavior was slightly uncool. Too much attention can be unwanted attention.

In typical Belle fashion she greeted her entourage with a smile. Along with a touch here, a palm across a cheek there, club goers enthralled by, and moving around her like the moons of Jupiter. Madeline felt a twinge of jealousy as Belle's attention was drawn away from her. She moved closer into the woman's orbit, only to be rebuffed with a casual glance, and a bit of fang.

Madeline dropped the woman's hand, looking after her with hooded eyes that filled with a complete and sudden darkness. Her eyes boring into the woman's back as she sashayed across the floor and into the shadows, to her favorite spot in the club. Madeline huffed, turning to join the crowd on the floor. She bobbed to the rhythm and soon was swept into the vortex of dancers, soon forgetting the snub by her maker.

Kristoff piled the last few cases of liquor along the back wall of the basement. Club music drifted downward, the music coursing through his veins. It was a good night to cut out early and go for a run. He reached up with his right hand, pulling his hair free of it ponytail shaking it out. Releasing a slow groan, he squeezed his shoulder blades close together, all the while swiveling his head back and forth. Kristoff closed his eyes for a moment and cocked his head to one side. Pushing the sound of club music to a back corner in his mind, sniffing something familiar and faint within the small bit of air that circulated around his head. His normally tranquil features transformed into something feral and menacing, calm pools of brown eyes swirled angrily into turbulent golden whorls.

 _No fucking way. No way has that blonde witch come into the club this evening_. Kristoff's wolf pulled at its chains. He thought for a moment what his next move was going to be, as he was already in the proverbial doghouse because of that wench. Regina would definitely kick him to the curb if he so much as laid a hand on her girlfriend – not her girlfriend. _Shit._ Kristoff made his way up the stairs from the basement and followed the scent. The club was filled to capacity, yet he managed to block everything else out, years of wolf sense rising to the challenge. He let his eyes scan the first floor weaving around clubbers. He caught the eye of one of the other bouncers and waved him off to hold his position. Kristoff noticed Belle seated in her _throne room_ as he liked to call it, her entourage intact. He wasn't surprised that the scent he followed seemed to come from her direction, as she and Emma lived under the same roof. But when he had to double back in the direction of the dance floor, he was momentarily confused. He shuffled his way over to a column, taking up a resting position as scanned the dance floor for Emma. It wasn't until he followed Belle's gaze that his eyes settled on a red dress worn by a young woman that was definitely a freshly made vampire. She smiled way too much and was using charm to encourage people to fawn over her. He sucked air between clenched teeth, realizing that he allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement. Angry and annoyed with Regina for protecting what she felt was hers. And more so himself, for assuming that the blonde couldn't possibly have any redeeming qualities. Because wasn't it a second chance that Regina had given him? Swirling gold eyes faded just enough to not raise any suspicion. He had discovered Regina's attacker, and he was going to make sure that she paid for it. He pulled his cell phone out of a back pocket.

 _Kristoff – Calling it an early night, going for a run. Would like to talk when I get back, or tomorrow. But soon._

Regina sat at her desk, office darkened, the glow of her laptop illuminating her face, worrying the pad of her left thumb against a drawn canine. Occasionally keystrokes bounced quietly off the walls. As her phone chirped she turned it face up and opened the message screen. She laid her phone back down and stretched her arms. She had been giving Kristoff a cold shoulder off and on, not fair to him, and not really knowing how to apologize to him. She knew he was only trying to protect her. But she was also trying to protect Emma. Though as she smiled to herself just now, Emma needed the least amount of protecting. She typed a quick response and went back to work.

 _Regina – I would like that._

Kristoff smiled. Before slipping his phone into his back pocket, he fired off another text to his security team, eyeing them individually as they read their texts and nodded their understanding. And just like that he was out the door.

Emma Swan was standing alone deep in the woods; the night air was soothing to her skin. She was staring at and through her surroundings, swaying slightly, a lone reed at the stream's edge bobbing in a soft current. She allowed her eyes to follow the bands of energy she could see flowing from the foliage around her. To her eyes they appeared as tendrils of varying shades of green and yellow caught in an ebb and flow around her. She moved her hands out away from her side, watching the colors swirl into eddies as she wiggled her fingers in the current of light.

Emma saw movement in the distance off to her left. Her fists clenched immediately, nails digging into her palms. She held off on her fangs drawing down moving intentionally to her right, as the slightest bit of air was at her back. And she watched. Kristoff was a long blur of red veins and muscle, with her vision. She waited as he edged closer, he visibly slowed, muzzle in the air as he inhaled. He dropped his head and slowed to a walk, scanning the woods for his quarry.

Emma slipped her shades into place and waited. The colors around her faded as he became her sole focus. Her brow drew together puzzled; four legs became two, walking upright and towards her.

Kristoff was enjoying the late evening air. These were the nights he enjoyed best, pushing himself so hard his lungs burned. It was cleansing and euphoric. It cleared his mind of any stray thought and lifted any fogginess he have been feeling. He had been running for some time, the claws of his feet digging into the soft earth, tossing bits and pieces of it up every time his paws struck the ground. But now he was getting hungry. It was while he had his muzzle down, just picking up the scent of a rabbit that he almost missed the new smell. He raised his head up, a snarl wrinkling his muzzle. _Second chances. Damn._ He knew his next move was a risk. But maybe, just maybe, she would be willing to hear him out, before ripping his throat out.

So there he stood, a naked man, bare and vulnerable as one could possibly be. Kristoff noted the blood dripping from Emma's closed fists. She looking very much in need of a meal and not in a position to afford blood loss. He pushed the scent of her blood from his thought and focused on what he wanted to say.

"Hey." He started. Emma acknowledged him with a nod. Non-threatening was not what she was expecting.

Kristoff shifted on his feet. Emma's face unreadable, doubly so with her shades in place. But maybe he didn't want to see her eyes.

"Look, we don't have to like each other, and I don't know how you feel. But I don't think I am wrong in saying that we both want what is best for Regina. She is hurting because of you, and she got hurt because of you. She never told me what happened between you two on the roof that night. But I blamed you. I saw how she was totally blind for you. I've never seen anyone affect her like that. And then I find her on the roof, half cooked, and you were the last person I knew she was with. So yeah, I thought you left her on the roof to die. But Regina is all about giving people another shot at proving the world wrong. And she said it wasn't you who shot her-." Kristoff never finished his sentence as Emma was on him in a flash, her left hand closing around his throat, steadily lifting him from the ground.

"What!?" Emma's voiced roared in his ears. His hands came up to grab for her wrist as he struggled for air. Kristoff fought the urge to transform, when every fiber of his being was currently thinking about survival. And survival was always tantamount to being a werewolf, and he needed for Emma to know that she could trust him, even just a little bit. Kristoff was rarely fearful, but it was the eyes that terrified him when Emma tossed her sunglasses aside. They darkened and spun black beyond black, lifeless and alive simultaneously. He shivered beyond what he already felt naked.

"Ple-ase. Bre-athe." Something in Emma registered and she released Kristoff, stepping away as he collapsed in a heap. Blonde anger stepped away further away from him and Kristoff worked himself onto his hands and knees. Drawing in as much air as his lungs would hold. Emma paced, this was information she did not have, and had never heard. Her senses told her that Kristoff spoke the truth. Even without her super senses, she could feel the truth.

"You didn't know?" Kristoff rubbed the soreness that was his throat.

Emma spoke through gritted teeth. "Tell me what happened." White and black spots appeared as she clenched her eyes closed, feeling her world spin.

Kristoff recounted the events as he remembered them. He sat quietly on the ground, never taking his eyes off the woman as began pacing back and forth. The ground beneath her feet had begun to smolder, blackening with every pass.

"It wasn't until tonight I figured out who it was. The smell of the sedative she used was still hanging on to what bits of human residue she had left." Emma turned to face him. Lowering herself to the ground she dug her nails into the soil to keep herself rooted in place. "Anyway, it's a new vampire hanging out with Belle."

Kristoff pushed off on his hands, rocking back on his heels into a crouch. His wolf ready to take off running. The hair on the back of his neck itched. There was little doubt in his mind that Emma was going to explode when he finished talking. He at least wanted a fighting chance to escape.

He felt it more than he heard it, something akin to a growl that did not emanate from him. He looked towards Emma, her head bowed, blonde hair dragging against the ground. The sound was low and distant at first. It vibrated beneath him, and into the air. It was everywhere he turned. And Kristoff wasted no more time, leaping skyward and back toward the trees, shifting into his wolf. The scream that followed was pained and he would be okay with never hearing it again, causing the hackles along his spine to rise. There was a challenging roar that followed the first and Kristoff slowed his escape as it died down. His ears pricked, followed by his head rotating to glance over his shoulder, to the distinct sound of a whimper. He felt the pull, cursing to himself. Unable to resist the command to return, he padded back to where he left Emma, finding the small surround of trees uprooted, bent, and twisted

Emma gripped fistfuls of dirt, peering through strands of hair at Kristoff.

"Can you understand me wolf?" Kristoff kept his distance. "I need to feed." With that statement Kristoff backed away to what he deemed a safer distance. Emma watched his eyes. "It is not my intention to feed on or from you. I would rather not. Dog isn't high on my favorite meals to eat." Emma chuckled as the wolf snarled and snapped at her. "So you do understand me." She released a sharp cough, letting her body settle into the torn earth. "There is a small herd of deer, that direction." Emma pointed her left hand behind her. "Now go." Emma had come to a decision. She could no longer continue to run away. She had hurt too many people. And the one person she cared for, the only one, who had shown her affection, had been hurt because of her. _Fine._ If she was going to be cursed, then she would take those responsible, with her. Because as far as she was concerned, she was a living abomination and not meant for this world, or any other. _Yeah, when good men do nothing…_ Emma's lip turned up just a smidge. _She would do one more good deed, maybe two._

Selene sat next to a gargoyle beneath the church steeple. Her eyes followed the path of a raven that wheeled overhead in a darkened sky, flying tighter spirals as it made its way closer to earth. The bird came to light upon the forehead of the gargoyle, cocking a curious eye at Selene. The raven croaked in her direction and leaped into the air, rematerializing in human form. The Morrigan folded her arms and rested them against the gargoyle, seduction cloaked in black.

"Death Dealer, you are looking well." Selene continued looking out across the city. "You realize that this meeting is of course, of the record."

"I have found the person behind the attacks on both our people." Evony scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Really. That my dear isn't news. Everyone knows it's Gold's pet parrot." Selene shook her head, turning to face the Morrigan. She was, thought Selene all that she had heard, and perhaps a bit more. The energy that radiated from her was heady, in a familiar kind of way.

"No, not that. But just as easily disturbing." Selene looked back out across the city. There was a moment when time felt as if it had come to a standstill. "But I could use your help. As I'm sure you would easily like mine." She could see the Morrigan from the corner of her eye. Choosing to ignore the woman's expression, that she, the Morrigan, would ever stoop so low as to ask for help. "Consider it a trade."

The Morrigan followed Selene's gaze and sighed. Her city, her people, were under attack from an unknown. Someone had been picking them off one by one. Certainly as temporary alliance was in all their best interest.

"A trade then." Selene felt her jaw clench. Not from the Morrigan's acquiescence, but that she would do anything for Regina, including kill to protect her. They did not always see eye to eye, and she herself was deadest on Regina being with Emma Swan, but that wasn't her call. Nor did it belong to some upstart who was hell bent on starting a war. Selene had had centuries of fighting, and she for one was sick of it.

"There is a recently turned vampire in Gold's household. A young woman whose maker is none other than Belle." The Morrigan chuckled.

"I'm sure that went over well." Selene nodded. "Gold allows no one to take the lead on such matters."

"For certain. But she is who you want."

"And you are just going to up and turn over a vampire to me? One of your own?" Selene flashed fangs at the Morrigan, eyes iridescent blue.

"Not, one of mine!"

"And what do you wish in exchange?" Selene closed her eyes. The Morrigan's lips brushed along her left ear, a brief shudder passing through her, but it allowed her anger to subside.

"Emma Swan."

The Morrigan stepped away from Selene and behind the gargoyle again, inhaling sharply through her teeth as she did so.

"I don't know if that will be possible. You do realize that she is Fae. Her parents were a charming couple. Just a tad bit idealistic and hopeful. They unfortunately got caught in one of Gold's traps and were forced to, let's say, abandon their only child. The girl has no idea what she is." The Morrigan watched as Selene took a deeper than normal breath, looking straight up into the first stars dotting an early night sky. "Vampire, but Fae nonetheless." She continued to study Selene as the woman remained quiet. "Why?"

"Family." Selene was done. She dropped down from the steeple and made her way to the street, the cries of the Morrigan falling on her ears like laughter, high from the night sky.

Emma crawled from beneath the earthen berm she had instructed Kristoff to bury her under the night before, shaking rotting leaf and soil from her mane of hair. The wolf brought down a large doe that she could feed upon. It was enough to carry her through the night. She had even torn off a hind quarter and tossed it to the wolf. He eyed her warily the whole time, even though she assured him that he was safe, for the time being.

"How about we declare a truce?" Kristoff continued feeding on his portion. Tearing off large chunks and tossing them back with delight. Engulfing them in two or three as he fed. The blood was warm, the meat delicious. "I need a favor from you, wolf."

Emma rose and stretched, earth continuing to fall haphazardly as she gazed up at the stars, all signs of a sunset obliterated from the night sky. She scratched at the scar on her neck. It was time to go home.


	12. Than the Devil You Don't

Standard disclaimer applies...

Emma stood at the entrance to the brownstone, her eyes following the seemingly random pattern of the wood grain of the double doors. There was still life there. Her eyes seeing flecks of gold and amber light floating in the pattern of swirls and dips of the lines. She breathed in the essence of the wood, momentarily distracted as her mind followed its tracks. Somehow she managed to find a smile in it all.

A distant breeze plucked at strands of blonde hair, floating them into a halo about her face. What was she waiting for? Freedom lay within those walls if she was but willing to reach for it. _Run._ A voice from deep within her mind beckoned. Emma reached up and rubbed at her scar. She felt an ache keenly in her soul this evening, pushing that voice aside. There would be no more running.

It was just past ten, lights from the first floor illuminating parts of the sidewalk. She shook her thoughts clear, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the right as to listen, counting to herself the number of people inside. Madeline and Belle were still upstairs getting ready for the evening, Belle fussing about how Madeline needed to not be so overly sociable. Emma was thinking that by evening's end, Belle would come to regret her decision to make Madeline. _Soon_. Emma clamped down on the urge to play her hand early. Gold was already entertaining the Morrigan. There were two in the foyer she did not recognize, armed, not that it would do them any good. Emma frowned, seeing that Selene and Regina had also accompanied the Morrigan. Not totally unexpected, but she would have preferred that Regina not be here. She brushed thoughts of Regina aside, taking a deep breath. Humph. _Let's get this party started, shall we?_

Emma sensed a change in the air, the moment she turned the knob on the door, a tingling sensation moved quickly up her right arm and down the other, the hair at the base of her neck left her feeling as though someone was whispering kisses there. She rolled her neck and shoulders, knowing she didn't need that kind of distraction. Emma willed her heart from a gallop to a trot as she locked eyes immediately with the two men who stood in the entrance way. Barely tanned, wide shouldered and burly, brown hair slicked back with matching goatees. They each took a step to their respective left and right as Emma slipped past, she had no quarrel with them. She did however tap an index finger against each of their shoulders, and they nodded in sync with the other. By the time she had stopped near the entrance of the dining room her sunglasses were in place, and her role as enforcer was firmly intact.

"The prodigal returns." The Morrigan smiled genuinely at Emma, whose face remained impassive as ever. Evony turned to face Gold again. You've quite the treasure there, Rumple." The Morrigan arched an eyebrow as they smiled evenly at each other. "Please Emma, you must join us for drinks." Emma looked over to Gold who simply nodded his head. Her expression giving nothing away, even as her eyes passed over Regina, and to Selene, a _rmed. That is just so Death Dealer._

"Certainly. I'll just be a moment." Regina watched her go, shivering against a cold hard chill embracing her body. Even without seeing the woman's eyes, Emma had looked right through her. But there was something else. Selene put a calming hand on her cousin's knee, not realizing that it had been bobbing up and down for several minutes. Regina covered Selene's hand with her own, giving it a light squeeze.

She had spoken to Selene earlier in the evening, telling her, more so than asking Selene, that she would be going along with her. She was surprised that Selene had brooked no argument with her. The air had felt electric from the moment they arrived. And while the Morrigan seemed to be enjoying an easy rapport with Gold, even if it was mostly for show, she found their banter unnerving.

Emma bowed her head slightly to their guests and backed out of the room. She cast a surreptitious glance up the stairs, Belle and Madeline still in the middle of a whispered squabble. She did nothing to hide the smirk tugging at the corner of her lip. Her footfalls were imperceptible as she made her way along the corridor towards the servants quarters. Madeline's room was easy enough to find and Emma closed the door behind her as she entered. She removed her shades as she let her eyes absorb the darkness. A bit of light from the streetlamp in the alley filtered down into the window, and Emma found herself suddenly struggling against the weight of the air in the room. She grit her teeth, pressing herself tight against the wall, a fine sheen of sweat appeared on her forehead as she fumbled for the door handle. Emma inhaled sharply as her vision misted over. She turned to face the door, yanking back on the handle. She raised a defensive hand at a shadow that appeared before her, snatching her into the corridor, covering her mouth and shushing into her ear.

"Breathe!" Emma blinked, her compromised vision returning to normal. Kristoff smartly avoided looking directly into the blonde's eyes. Emma nodded and visibly relaxed in his grasp.

"Thank you." She said as Kristoff removed his hand from over her mouth, cocking an eyebrow at her gratitude. "How did you get in here?" Kristoff ignored her question and shook his head. "Fine. I could always Jedi mind trick your ass."

"Humph. You could, but you won't." Emma slipped her shades into place. Kristoff motioned for her to follow him farther back into the corridor. "I followed Regina and Selene to this address. And, surprise surprise, I caught the scent of the the drug used to take down Regina."

"Where are you going?" Emma hissed. Kristoff stood outside a door at the end of the hall, preparing to knock on the door.

"You, me." He gestured between the two of them. "Cannot go into that room. But another human can." Emma nodded, Kristoff knocked twice on the door as she sidled next to him. A bleary eyed twenty something opened the door, pushing dark brown hair back across his head.

"This had better be good Madeline, I'm tired-." He never finished his sentence as all expression left his face, immobilized by a single glance from Emma. She dragged a finger across the young man's bare chest. Then both she and Kristoff took a step back as he turned and walked down the hall, seeming to float with every step.

"How will he find what we are looking for?" Emma looked over her shoulder at Kristoff, a Cheshire cat kind of smile, and shook her head. Kristoff dropped his head, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Right." He stroked the hair along the base of his neck. "Turnabout is fair play.".

The young man disappeared into Madeline's room. He scanned the room slowly, Emma cocked her head to the right, the man parroting her movements. His eyes were her eyes, an extension of herself, operating at a safe distance, searching for what she wanted. Kristoff watched in fascination as Emma appeared to be murmuring to herself, as though she was casting a spell, but catching only bits of what she was saying.

Emma sucked air in through clenched teeth as her right hand balled into a fist. Kristoff taking it as confirmation that she had what she wanted. The young man returned to her, a white shoe box in hand. Emma placed a soft kiss on his left cheek and whispered, "Return to your room, go to bed. Sleep and you will wake up rested." A small and innocent smile washed across his face. They watched as he disappeared into his room.

Kristoff didn't bother getting closer to the box, his wolf sense forcing him to backpedal from the odor that was both rotting flesh, and rancid at the same time. He clamped a hand over his nose and mouth, raising a hand in protest towards Emma.

"What? You don't want any part of this." Emma extended the box in his direction. Kristoff was certain that if he could see Emma's eyes, they would be rolling much like a kaleidoscope. But he was just as put off at the smile adorning her face, reminding him of a freak show of clowns gone wild. But the smile soon faded and Emma once again schooled her features into an expressionless mask.

"It's time for you to be some place else, d- -, wolf. Get out of the house." Kristoff, hand still covering his nose and mouth, shook his head no. "Go now, or I will make you go." Kristoff's eyes swirled in amber. "You will have to trust me, wolf. There are some things I need to take care of." Kristoff nodded in agreement, Emma turned on her heal and headed back along the corridor, the box tucked snugly up under one arm.

Emma returned to the sitting room having changed from jeans and trench coat to a pair of electric blue linen pants that tied at the waist and a cream colored tank top. Regina noted to herself, in spite of Emma's pale skin standing out in stark contrast to her attire, she appeared absolutely opalescent. She sauntered across the room like a summer breeze moving across a prairie unfettered, sidling up to the Morrigan who waited for her, glass in hand. Regina watched with rapt attention as Emma seemed to float into the Morrigan's grasp, slipping a long arm around the woman's waist. Taking the proffered drink, Emma leaned in and whispered something quickly to the woman, eliciting a smiling response. She placed a kiss to Emma's cheek, and with a sly grin The Morrigan winked at Regina, who dropped her gaze as she felt an embarrassing rush of heat from the neckline of her blouse to the tops of her ears.

"Come, Evony." Gold gestured towards a pair of Louis XIV salon chairs nestled in the far corner of the room, a small and ordinary circular table of black walnut between them. "Stop teasing the girl, she has work to do." Only the Morrigan could see the slight tic in Emma's neck, the clench in her jaw as fangs emerged. She cupped Emma's face with her right hand.

"That's a lovely parlor trick pretty girl, but put those away." The Morrigan stepped out of her personal space, allowing Gold to guide her over to their seats. Gold spoke to Selene and Regina as he walked past them.

"Please children, sit, make yourselves comfortable." Selene placed a knowing hand on Regina's shoulder. "Miss Swan, please see to our remaining guests." Emma nodded once and turned to face Selene and Regina.

Selene removed her left hand slowly from inside her coat, allowing it to fall to slowly to her side. Standing, she stepped slightly ahead of Regina, placing herself between her cousin and Emma. Emma closed the gap between them.

"There'll be time for that, later." Before she could say more, Belle and Madeline entered, dressed for a night on the town. Madeline rolled her eyes at Emma, brushing past her and hissing, no longer hiding her disgust.

"Yes, Emma, why not fetch drinks for everyone." Regina inhaled a breath, feeling the air in the room thicken like coagulating blood, too thick to consume. The tension ratcheting up several notches. Emma pushed her shades onto her forehead, her eyes lidded and cast down. She tapped a finger consciously against her lips for a moment, then cocking her head to one side and pointing that same finger at Madeline.

"You know what? That is a good idea, but no. That is not going to happen." Emma pulled herself up to her full height and glanced around the room. "What is going to happen Madeline, is you are going to explain to everyone in this room how you were the one responsible for the assault on Regina, and the death of several Fae." Madeline's face morphed suddenly from self-righteous smile to someone who had just been slapped. It was then Regina noticed the shadows hovering in the doorway. The Morrigan's bodyguards that had been sitting in the foyer since they arrived, were effectively blocking any escape.

The cry that Madeline made was the result of Belle's grip piercing the the flesh of her right shoulder, a calm fury etched on the woman's normally serence appearance. She spun the young woman to face her.

"How could you? I made you!" Regina had known Belle for some time, and never had seen her burn with such emotion. Madeline bared her teeth, face contorting, eyes trying to look behind her at Emma.

"She lies!" Belle tightened her grip and raised the girl onto her toes. She pulled Madeline closer, drawing a determined tongue along the column of the girl's neck. Belle inhaled deeply.

"Emma is a lot of things, and I've always hoped she would be more. But a liar is not one of them." Madeline struggled against Belle's onslaught, her petite frame belying an impressive show of strength. "You on the other hand. Did you think that I did not see past your coquettish smiles, your play at docile and submissive behavior? You reek of want and jealousy."

"Where is her proof? What cause do you have as to not believe me? She is using her power to trick you into doing what she wants! Just look at her eyes!" And Regina did. She did not recall standing up and moving slightly closer to Selene, but Emma looked at her, or was it through her? She wasn't certain. But the blonde she had fallen for had eyes that were infinite pools of jade and black, swirling out of control. Regina struggled against what felt like shards of cold wrapping around her heart.

Emma reached inside her right pants pocket and produced two vials. Madeline paled even further, as if that was at all possible. What whiteness remained, draining completely away until her skin appeared transparent, the veins mapping her face standing out in stark relief.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Emma slid her glasses back into place, and as Regina registered a warmth filling her, everyone seemed to be moving again, there was hurt in the woman's voice. "You were right, I could have been more grateful, wrapped myself gleefully in that blanket we know as immortality. But this was not my choosing. Enslaved and sold, and allowed myself to be made a monster. If you had waited just a bit longer, you could have taken my spot, become the monster that I am. I have no problem with you being a monster, but I do have a problem with you attempting to kill someone I care deeply for." Regina blinked. Had she heard correctly? Regina felt those eyes roll over, tears suddenly pricking at her own. "What you have done, what you have tried to do, has created an unstable truce. I should let your mistress suck the life right out of you, but I have arranged for you to be given to the Morrigan. You get to keep your immortality for as long as the Morrigan sees fit.

"That will be enough, Miss. Swan." Gold's voice slid past Regina, he and the Morrigan joining the confrontation. The Morrigan taking up a position just behind Emma, her right arm sliding the length of Emma's, removing the vials from the woman's hand. "If you don't mind Evony, I'll take those." A broad smile spread across Gold's face, teeth gleaming as his lips parted, the fingers of his left hand unfurling slowly.

"As a matter of fact Rumple, I do mind." The Morrigan snugged herself closer to Emma. It has come to my attention recently that you have moved from mergers to acquisitions. Laying claim to many Fae artifacts. And that you would use those artifacts, as well as some other non-Fae trinkets, shall we say, to...what is the word I am looking for?" The Morrigan rolled her eyes and looked casually at the ceiling, as if it would yield the answer she was seeking.

"Ah, yes. Subjugate. Eliminate my kind, dark and light." Evony levelled her eyes at Gold. "No, Rumple. That will not do."

 **\- SQ-**

Yes, it's been too terribly long since I've updated this story. Totally distracted by other well written SQ stories. Also, this chapter was becoming a tad long so I went ahead and broke it up. We are almost to the end with one more chapter/epilogue. My apologies if I have been a terrible host, but thank you for attending the show.


	13. Chapter 13

**(...Than the Devil You Don't) – Chapter 13 part ll**

 **Warning: violence.**

Gold lowered his left arm, his smile dimming ever so slowly with the realization that his plans were now exposed. But never one to give up so quickly he pushed forward as an alternative plan began to unfold in his mind.

Regina watched with rapt attention as Evony slipped a beautiful, black lace covered arm around Emma's waist, pulling her immeasurably closer. Emma for her part didn't seem to mind the woman's closeness in the least. Going so far as to angling her head to the right, baring a long pale neck. Emma moaned as Evony bit and gently held her left ear with her teeth. Regina considered that any closer the two women would be sharing the same skin. For a moment Regina looked down, jealousy flairing, as Selene placing a light grip on her forearm, effectively stopping her from moving forward. She glanced back up, locking eyes with her. _Wait._ She heard the woman's voice in her head. Regina clenched her fists, The Morrigan had no right to claim her. _Just, wait._ Regina dropped her eyes to the floor again. There was a familiar arousal stirring low in her body. And while she was not looking at Emma and Evony, she shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she could feel the energy of their arousal washing over her.

Regina clapped a hand over her mouth, smothering an almost moan attempting to escape as her fangs dropped down. She was taking a blind step forward when she caught herself mid-stumble, the passion bleeding from the other two women breaking off suddenly as Evony released Emma from her hold. As Regina gained her senses, she noticed Madeline crumpled on the floor, a black bag over her head, hands bound behind her back. Belle knelt down beside her, using the young woman's dress as a hand towel to remove the blood from her hands.

Belle rose slowly, her normally cool blue eyes darkened into a shade of hellish black, her face a mask of stone. Her head dropped forward and then listed to her right side, her eyes trained on Gold.

"This is your fault!" She took a menacing step towards the man. "So busy wallowing in your love of power. Always looking for that one thing to give you an edge. Using that beautiful woman as a weapon of destruction." Belle tossed her head in the direction of Emma. "Trying to infect us all with your obsession." She pressed the heels of her hands against her forehead, taking a slow breath. "And for what? For this?" She pointed a shaky hand at Madeline's quivering form on the floor. "Yes, I made her. And that is a mistake that I will have to own." Belle was up in Gold's personal space, he seemingly unmoved by her words. "It was my hope, foolish and as misplaced as it was, that she would not succumb to the darkness that has blackened your heart. But as it turns out, she is more of a monster than you." Gold remained silent, a slight upturn at the corner of his lips, the only indication that he was formulating a response. Instead, he shoved Belle away, his cane coming around in a wide arc, a singing metal sound as the sword encased within was free. Regina watched as one of the Morrigan's guards stepped into its path, the blade passing easily through flesh and bone as though the tree of a man was not there at all. The guard sank to one knee, a right handed fist beating on his chest as one would if suffering the effects of indigestion. As he regained his footing a loose smile spread across his face, and he clapped a heavy hand onto the forearm of Gold's still holding the sword. There was real worry now spreading from the furrowed brow of Rumple Gold, as he was trying to figure out how in the blink of an eye, his plans were moving sideways. The second guard was gingerly assisting Belle onto a chair, her anger truly brimming as the shock of Rumple's actions settled on her.

The wounded body guard for his part removed the sword from Gold's grip. Holding the blade upright he studied the translucent red and green liquid as it slowly eased down the blade back toward the hilt. The Morrigan cleared his throat, her body guard having the good grace to be embarrassed by the distraction.

"Pardon me, mistress. It has truly been a long time since I have seen my own blood." He smiled and bowed his head. He tossed the sword to Selene, turning his attention back to Rumple, seemingly stunned by the turn of events.

"This isn't over, Evony." Gold hissed, fangs drawing down as he attempted to wrestle free of the bodyguard. "Miss Swan! Emma." Gold drew her name out with all the passion of a lover and Regina felt the sting of bile at the back of her throat, along with her own nails as they dug into her palms, balling into fists.

Emma swayed on her feet, as if caught in the slightest breeze moving through a stand of rushes. The Morrigan gave her a gentle nudge.

"Go to him my child, do has he asks." Emma smiled at her, the gentlest of expressions on the young blonde's face. A glimmer arose in Gold's eyes as Emma moved toward him.

"Emma, dearie, kill him, then kill them all." Gold was all fangs and grinning as victory approached, and her name was Emma Swan. Emma nodded at his direction, at least it seemed so to Regina, but with the way the woman approached Gold, it could have easily been her gait.

"Certainly Rumple. But not before you!" And if you blinked, you missed how instantly she was behind Gold. Her right arm in a choke hold around his neck, her left hand pinning his arm between their bodies. The man thrashed against her, but was still being held by the bodyguard on his right.

Regina stared, eyes widening in horror as Emma locked eyes on Selene, seeing again the expression of someone swayed by her. And in that moment realizing what the woman was going to do. _No!_ And Regina was frozen where she stood. And was that her voice screaming out loud, or someone else. Regina reached an arm in Selene's direction, but the air was heavy and her movements sluggish.

"Give my regards to Viktor!" Selene slammed the sword home, crushing it into and through Gold's chest. She immediately broke free of the persuasion that Emma had wrapped her in, swiping at an unseen fog before her. Gold fell away,mouth agape, shock registering in his eyes as they stilled. Emma smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Selene, it was the only way." Emma's body slumped to the floor. The spell broken, Regina rushed over to her side, pressing her hands against the woman's chest as blood seeped slowly from between her fingers.

"Blondie, why?" Regina leaned her cheek into the growing cold hand that Emma pressed against her face. Regina covered it with one of her own.

"For all the marbles, babe." Emma choked up a mouthful of blood. Grinning that stupid grin that Regina wished she had seen more than a couple of times.

"I need this. Just let me go."

Before the light faded from her eyes, Regina watched her eyes return to normal. Life fading from the woman who was always just out of reach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina leaned back in her office chair, music from the club pushing up through the floor and into her veins. She ran a hand through her hair as she stared holes in the ceiling. There was a an emptiness to her life that she was having a difficult time filling. And while she knew it wasn't Selene's fault, Regina was angry with her, and had said some unkind things to her. Regina knew she would call her cousin soon enough. Until then she busied herself by burying herself in her work, and the club was more popular than ever because of it.

She had been casually looking over a couple of offers to buy the club, and was giving them serious consideration. Belle had reached out to her once the dust had begun to settle, and together they were able to return the majority of the artifacts to either the Fae, or the vampire covens. Belle had also enlisted Regina's help in sorting through many of Rumple's accounts, confirming that in spite of his assurances, the majority of his deals were suspect and ill-gotten. Belle sold off or eliminated the less than legitimate interests, while still managing to maintain a large fortune that would keep her well above comfortable into infinity.

Regina stretched once more and swiped at the phone on her desk. She typed a quick message out to Kristoff. _Cutting out early, lock up and thx._ She didn't wait for a reply shutting her phone off completly as she pushed away from her desk. Regina placed a slender hand on the panel that opened onto the hallway leading to her home.

Stepping from the shower Regina heard Lo-Fi music drifting down the hallway. Seems she and Selene would finally get that chance to talk and clear the air, sooner than later. Regina shrugged her robe on and padded into the living room, smirking at the black trench coat draped over the couch. A glass of her very best vintage was on the coffe table.

"Making herself right at home, I see." Regina picked up the tumbler, swirling it easy. She took a sip, noting the door to the rooftop was open, sounds of city life pricking her ears. She took a deep breath and made her way up the steps and outside. Arms stretched out across the back of the sofa, empty glass in her right hand, was Selene. The woman craned her head back and waved the glass in Regina's direction.

"You didn't happen to bring more up with you?" Relogina rolled her eyes, coming closer. "And I was assured that you would not mind the music selection." Regina replaced Selene's empty glass with her own. It was only then that Regina realized that Selene was still wearing her coat.

"Hello beautiful." Sitting under the canopy and mimicking Selene's pose was Emma Swan. Blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, eyes hidden in the shadows of the night, arms outstretched. Regina flinched at the sound of breaking glass, the tumbler shattering at her feet. And then Emma was behind her. Regina remained speechless as she felt herself being lifted into the air. Emma breathed her words onto Regina's ear. "Can't have you cutting your feet, beautiful." Emma nuzzled her face into the woman's neck. "Not even a hello?" Emma carried her over to the couch, letting her slide in next to Selene. Regina felt her anger rise to the surface, managing to keep a loose lid on it. When she spoke to Selene her throat was tight.

"You knew? You knew she wasn't dead!" Regina punched a fist into the cushion beside her. "How could you? You knew how I felt about her." Regina jumped up, pacing in a small space. "You let me be miserable this whole time?" Regina tensed as Emma somehow managed to move behind her again and embraced her. This only served to cause her anger to erupt fully and she struggled to be free of the blonde's hold. "Let me go!"

"No. Now it's my turn. Go ahead Selene." Selene took a sip from the fresh glass she was holding and settled her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward.

"I did not know that she was alive, though I suspected as much, given some of her unique abilities. Abilities, which I am certain we have not seen all of yet. So yes, I took her body and returned with it to the Nordic coven and immersed it in the waters there, where she remained up until two weeks ago. Yes, I kept my suspicions to myself. But here we are now." Regina felt herself relax in Emma's embrace and it loosened the woman's hold enough, allowing her to turn around. She ran splayed fingers through blonde waves, pushing until her fingers met and locked together. Emma met her gaze as Regina studied her features, brown eyes finally locking onto the most beautiful set of black jade colored ones. Not quite human, but Emma, her Emma was in there. Regina found a slight small pressing her lips up.

"Hello beautiful." And there it was, the gentlest of smiles looking down at her.

"Hello Blondie." Regina released her grip, bringing her hands down to rest on Emma's chest.

"Can you stay tonight?"

"I can stay forever."

And there you have it. I apologize for taking forever to complete this story. But there are some amazing Swan Queen stories out there. I was totally squirreled(yes, I made that up...not sorry) by them and spent countless hours reading them instead of writing and finishing my own. But I promised myself that the next time I sat down to write I would finish this thing, and here it is. I hope you enjoyed the detour as much as I did the challenge of writing.

 _And here's your playlist...Tear Drop by Mezzanine, Clubbed to Death by Rob Dougan, Ascendance by Lindsey Stirling, Love Will Have its Sacrifices by Soles(The_ theme _song to Carmilla), Partly Sunny by Joey Pecoraro, Diamond in Disguise by The Outsider. Far Away - Nickelback_


End file.
